Saving Camp Faction
by The Ferriswheel
Summary: "You want me to what?" "Just hang low Tobias watch the camp for me," Marcus says. "Why though?" "Because I told you too," he responds coldly. I shrink back. Marcus craves power but why a teenage camp? Why would he want me to watch the camp? The most famous camp in Chicago too. HIATUS: I'll be back on this soon
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Divergent!**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**TRIS'S POV:**  
"Tris don't be stupid!" My best friend Christina moans.

"How is this being stupid?" I ask. Christina thought I was small and quiet and I wanted to prove her wrong.

"Jumping off a building isn't stupid?" She asks her hair whipping around from the wind.

"Not with a harness," I say motioning to the black straps knotted around my body.

"Plus Uriah and Zeke are coming," I say waving my hand in the general direction of the steps coming up the building.

"If my dad wasn't the owner of this dang zip line place you wouldn't even be here this summer," Christina moans as I stand on my tiptoes to look down the railing.

"Are you scared of heights Christina?" I ask genuinely curious. Her body tightens as a moth flies by her and I wonder why. I stare at the thin hazel wings intently. The wings flapping capture my attention. I don't want to be like my brother Caleb studying all the time so I turn away.

"No. I mean I'm not scared of heights."

Christina and I were going to be juniors in high school when we started up school again in August. I met Christina at school this year when I met her at school. It turns out she was my old best friend in middle school and we started her friendship back up. She's taken me to the camp a couple times over the year. Her dad invited me and my other friends to his camp this summer. The main attraction was the zip line. I couldn't wait to go. Adrenaline was a kind of pleasure sometimes.

"I think Zeke is bringing his friend too," Christina says gazing down at the immaculate view. The sky is a deep blue and only a single cloud floats in the sky waiting for God knows what. A summer camp in Chicago was somewhat odd even if it was the best one ever.

"Tell your dad I love him," I say.

"Naw."

"Where are they?" I ask slumping down against the bars. Just two seconds after I say those words a noisy hoot comes from the direction of the concrete stairs.

"Hey Tris! Ah and Christina. Hoping you don't mind but I brought a friend," my friend Uriah says quickly his voice energetic like always. Uriah and I met when we were freshmen and have been friends ever since.

"And my lame older bro," he adds.

"Excuse me BUT who called me lame?" Zeke asks strutting up toward Uriah who starts backing up toward me. Uriah with his lightly tanned skin only bears a small resemblance to his brother although the cocky attitude must run in the family.

"Tris did," Uriah says poking his finger in my direction. Without meaning to a yelp escapes, my mouth and I scowl. Uriah doubles over laughing and I hear Christina chuckle from behind me.

"Where's Shauna and Lynn? Oh and Marlene?" I ask after my cheeks die down from the heat in them.

"Not coming. They stayed back at the cabin I think. Something about not wanted to deal with the boys and stuff," Zeke says.

"Oh. Well where's the friend Christina said you were bringing? Don't tell me he ditched us t-" I am cut off when a person about Zeke's age mounts the steps. He has short dark hair and startling blue eyes. The shade is peculiar because it's so dark but it's captivating nevertheless.

"This is Four," Zeke introduces.

I bring up my arm for a small wave.

"I'm Tris and that's Christina," I say gesturing from me to her.  
"Hi," Four says his voice smooth.

"Four is staying with Uriah and me so we took him here to meet all the lovely ladies," Zeke jokes.

I feel certain blue eyes giving me a once over and I blush. I'm not exactly pretty so I don't like being observed. Zeke and Uriah go fiddle with the straps and harnesses so I stare at the view again.

"Hey," a smooth voice says. I look to my right and see Four propping his elbows on the railing. I'm not sure if it's the trick of the light but I see Four shudder looking down.

"Hey," I respond.

"So why are you here?" He asks.

"As in jumping off a building or at the camp?"

"Both I guess," he says thoughtfully chuckling. I smile, I like his laugh.

"Well I love heights and Christina's dad invited me to come this summer. So I came," I say.

"That's nice of him," Four says breathing faster. I look at his chest contract quickly and as I noticed earlier he does shudder, just slightly though.

"You're not very fond of heights are you?" I ask thoughtfully.

He shakes his head slightly. I barely know this person but I think we could be friends. The silence we share isn't uncomfortable, it's actually quite inviting. And I can't deny that he's unbelievably handsome. Plus I can't say I_ didn't_ notice how much muscle he has under that semi-tight black shirt.

"Don't tell anyone that though," he says with a dark expression on his face. I'm startled by the intensity so I try to add some levity.

"Only if you say please!" I exclaim.

I'm never actually this open to strangers so I'm surprised when I say that. I hope that he doesn't think I'm stupid now. He grins -thank God- and says "please" innocently. I lightly punch his shoulder and walk over to Christina.

"Talking to the Dark One?" She asks sitting down examining her nails.

"The Dark One? Oh you mean Four?"

"No he's the Dark One, he seems so mysterious," Christina says chuckling and kicking Uriah's shin when he whispers something into her ear.

"He's not dark," I counter.

"Ooh you like him. Ok the_ hot_ Dark One for you Tris," Christina says.

"Alright lovebirds and misfits let's mount the mighty zip line and fall to our deaths," Zeke says trying to animate his voice deepening it.

"Hey I'm not a misfit I'm just special!" Uriah exclaims.

I laugh but I see Four's face pale his high cheekbones flushing from the wind or maybe embarrassment when he sees me looking. I give him an encouraging look and he tries to smile.

"Gonna face your fear Four?" I whisper walking to stand by him.

"Um I don't think I can," he says looking away from me.

"If you go I'll go," I say.

"But you were going to anyway" he says eyeing the harness. I flush.

"_Exactly_. If your here your going down and I'm going to make sure of it," I say confidently. I don't know what makes me want to talk to him but I want to so I do.

"I'm not sure I can do this," he whispers.

"Yes you can my friend," I say. Oh, crap. Friend? I just met him.

"If you say so," he says. "My friend." He winks at me. I guess we are friends now.

"Stop talking Four I want you to go after me!" Zeke shouts at him attaching himself to the hook on the line.

"Duty calls," Four says giving me a crooked smile.

"Hey Tris! Will texted me. He said we're all gonna meet at the diner before we go back to the cabins after this," Christina says staring at her phone screen. Her boyfriend, Will, is one of my good friends also. I nod.

"Tris watch Zeke go; he's going to make a fool of himself!" Uriah says euphoria bouncing in his voice. I watch as Zeke screams like a girl all the way down to the ground where he sets himself on the grass and unhooks himself.

"Come on Four!" He screams up to Four. Four's face has gotten paler then I saw the first time but I have a feeling he doesn't want to say he can't go.

"Come on Four! You have it," I shout over the wind. He turns around to look at me. His nod doesn't have any humor in it so I nod back equally. I watch as he hooks himself on and just like that lets go and races down.

**FOUR'S POV:**  
I wouldn't have come with Zeke if it didn't peak my interest that I could get over one of my only fears. Heights. Marcus used to hold me by my throat up two stories high on our balcony. He would wait until I turned purple and blue and was so scared of falling that I would pass out. The only reason Marcus let me stay here is because he's up to something involving the camp. I've seen the paperwork and lawyers come by every now and then. Now I'm racing down this zip line trying not to scream because Tris up there is watching me. In addition, Uriah would give me hell if he thought I was scared of the thing he loved most. The wind cuts into my face and I wince inwardly. The height to me is terrifying. How could anybody even remotely _like_ this? The ground starts looking as it's levitating closer to me and I notice this thing is almost over. I sigh into the overlapping wind.

"Yeah Four!" I hear a feminine voice shout as I reach the ground and unhook myself.

I turn around and look up seeing the sapphire sky shining against the line. I see Tris hooking herself on and quickly letting go. She speeds down quickly gaining speed as she goes. Her blonde hair is whipping around her face and her blue eyes light up as if she sees someone she really likes. She is pretty in way that she doesn't see herself. As she advances closer to the ground, her smile grows wider and her euphoria is just slightly masked under those blue eyes. Her happiness makes me grin.

"So when did you start talking more Four?" Zeke asks me.

"What are you talking about?"

"You were talking to Tris. You don't usually get along with people that fast," he says.

"We were just talking," I reply flatly. I see Zeke give me a look out of my peripheral but I just watch Tris unhook herself.

"So what'd I tell you? Was it fun?" Tris asks me getting out of the way for Uriah to leap down on the resident death trap. I make a mirthful face for her. She laughs like I was aiming for and I smile lightly.

"It was terrible," I respond.

She rolls her eyes.

"Not as fast as I wanted it to be! Where was the exhilaration? The suspense?" I ask in mock excitement.

"Oh shut up Four," she says while she laughs on the ground. I feel oddly proud that I can make her laugh like she is.

"Whoa Tris! Move!" Uriah yells.

He's tall enough that his feet touch the ground so he's basically running still attached to the line. Uriah's face contorts as he stops on his knees. This makes Tris laugh louder and Uriah just slings her over his shoulder and chuckles as she pounds on his back. Funnily enough, I feel a tinge of jealousy at their easy friendship. On the other hand, it could be more. I never really thought about Uriah having a girlfriend. He could be going out with Tris. No, I would know.

"Where's Christina?" Tris asks still slung over Uriah. A screaming figure rushes down the line and unhooks herself from the line.

"You boys want to come to the diner with us? Will and Shauna will be there," Christina says brushing her hands on her jeans.

"Food? I'm in," Zeke announces. Uriah nods whispering something that makes Tris slap him.

Tris wriggles down from Uriah and goes to stand by me.

"You coming?"

"Well I don't know. Maybe I should get back to the cabin-" I get cut off by her.

"Come on it'll be fun Four," she says her eyes bright.

"You sure you want me to come? I'm not much of a talker," I say admitting the truth to this near stranger.

"Neither am I," she says as if she's ending the conversation.

Marcus would kill me if he knew I wasn't here trying to gather information from these people. He told me I should just hang low and watch. For what I don't know. I hate Marcus so I will defy him.

"Ok I'll go. Only for you of course," I say hoping she hears the sarcasm. She hits me hard on my arm.

"Shut up Four."

[PAGE BREAK] XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx[PAGE BREAK]

**TRIS'S POV**  
When we get to the diner in the Dauntless sector I slide into a cherry plastic chair next to Christina. The camp is divided into five "factions" the Erudite- the smart ones, Abnegation-the quiet selfless ones, Amity- the cheery nice ones, Candor- the honest jerks, and Dauntless- the brave carefree ones. I am in Dauntless although the whole year I hung out with the Abnegation and they started to rub off on me.

"Hey Tris," Will and Shauna greet me.

"Hello my lovely lady," Will says leaning over to kiss Christina.

"EW no PDA guys," Zeke says sitting next to Shauna who he's had a crush on forever.

I hear a chair move beside me and I look over to see Four silently asking me if he can sit. I nod trying to hide my blush. Everybody gives Four a nod and I'm surprised that Shauna and Will know him. Even though I moved here just last year, I mostly know everybody around. And if I saw someone like Four before I wouldn't have forgotten it. Zeke starts describing the zip line and Uriah joins in vividly drawing in the attention of the table as he rapidly moves his hands in description.

"Uri calm down," I say laughing. Four shuffles next to me and I turn my attention to him.

"Hey," I say.

"Hi," he responds.

"What's wrong?" I ask. His face looks a bit crestfallen as he watches everybody talk.

"Nothing," he says a little sharper. I shrink back a little bit and his eyes soften.

"No I mean I just- I have to go," he says standing abruptly. He runs out the door but right before he turns the corner he turns around and says "Bye Tris."

**Author"s Note: So I wasn't sure about this but I want to know if it's good. Tell me what you think! Read & Review! And spread the word on my fanfic!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Divergent!**

**Chapter Two******

**TRIS'S POV: ****  
**After Four ran out yesterday, I've been somewhat worried about him. Seeing, as I barely know him I know I shouldn't be in his business but the problem is I _want_ to know him. I snuggle into my crisp white blankets. I'm feeling more tired than I expected I would be. Christina being the daughter of the owner of the best-known camp in Illinois gets benefits. We don't have to spend time in the cabins. The boys have a suite room right next to us for "easy access" as Christina puts it. The camp really isn't a camp. It's more like a club, carnival, and camp all bunched up in one amazing place.

"Heyo! Wake up sleeping beauties!" Uriah calls out crashing into our room.

"Whoa, whoa Uri who said you could come in here?" Marlene asks.

"Yeah Uriah we could've been half naked for all you know," Lynn says.

"Even _better_ the reason to crash in on such short notice," Uriah says grinning a mischievous smile. I make a vulgar face.

"Hello ladies," Zeke announces cheerily skipping into the room.

Will- could see the blonde hair and green eyes, a person I don't know, and Four follow after him. Will sits on the edge of Christina's bed and Four makes his way in between my bed and Marlene's.

"Hey guys this is Al," Uriah introduces. We all mumble our hellos and he smiles in response. Al is a large guy that looks older than he actually is, which is 16, Uriah informs everybody.

"Hey," I say looking over at Four. I feel my stomach jolt at the look of him. His dark hair is wet from probably taking a shower and like yesterday, he wears black shirt and blue jeans. I didn't notice much but if he's Zeke's age, he's eighteen. Two-year difference.

"Hey... I'm sorry about yesterday I just- I had to... You know what? I'm just sorry," he says stumbling along his words.

I smile. It's cute when he doesn't know what to say. I immediately push the thought away. He doesn't like you Tris. He couldn't.

"So I was wondering if I could make it up to you somehow." He says shuffling his feet.

My heart stutters but I ignore it.

"Hm maybe Four..." I say acting like I'm thinking about it. My answer is already yes but he needs to think that I'm still confused.

"Please Tris, I really am sorry," he says in a pleading tone.

"Ok," I say simply. With that said, I hop out of bed and grab my bag walking into the restroom to change.

"Oh Tris?" Christina says peeking into the restroom.

"Yeah?"

"Put this underneath," she says handing me a cherry red two-piece swimsuit. "We might go swimming."

"But I can wear what I-"

"No objections! I invited you here anyway, so go get dressed!" She says slamming the door on my face.

"What I a warm wake up call," I grumble underneath my breath.

I notice that Christina has laid out some other clothes on the counter. Complete with the God forsaken pink sticky note with a smiley face. I mutter profanity.

I change into the two-piece and slip on over the flow-y blue sailor striped shirt that Christina put out. I then slip on the white short shorts and walk out of the bathroom.

"Ooh someone's looking hot Tris," Uriah whistles.

"Am not," I mumble my cheeks flaring. Zeke is staring at Shauna, Will and Christina are still "talking", Al is trying to shrink back, Uriah is trying to talk up Marlene, and Four is staring at me. He shakes his head as if he's in a daze and looks at me as if he's embarrassed.

"Come on let's get out of here," I say.

"Did everything fit Tris? I heard a lot of "God's" and "hell's" coming from in there," Christina asks.

I nod and silently wish that I could go back to sleep and hide under my blankets. Today is going to be a long day.

[PAGE BREAK]

"So what do you guys want to do first?" Zeke asks.

The boys had gone back to their room to change into trunks and tee shirts so I assumed we were going to swim.

"Weren't we going to swim?" Lynn asks her voice straight to the point. Ah good old Lynn always being cold.

"Yeah. We can swim and then eat. Then we can do whatever we want," Christina says.

Christina manages our schedule, which I'm grateful and ungrateful for sometimes.

We all head to the lake that is just a little further out on the outskirts of the camp. The Dauntless usually go to this lake because of the name "Ghost Lake."

Not to ruin their fun but I've never seen a ghost and the lake is quite peaceful. We walk down the beach, me quietly and the rest hooting and shouting at each other. I belong in Dauntless yet I've always had my ties to Abnegation. The wind blows and my arms shiver in pleasure. It's a warm breeze not a cool one.

We all set our stuff down and Uriah and Zeke immediately pounce into the water with Lynn and Marlene behind them. Shauna and Christina start applying sunscreen and I just dig my bare feet into the white sand.

"You coming?" A smooth voice asks behind me.

"Uh I don't know. I'm-"

"I'll race you in," Four says probably knowing from yesterday that I'll fall for the competition. I groan but run ahead of him.

"You're gonna lose Four!" I shout.

**FOUR'S POV**  
"You're gonna lose Four!" She shouts. I knew she would fall for competition.

My legs are longer than hers are so I easily catch up and at the last second, I untangle my shirt from my body and throw it out toward the beach. I dive in and feel the cool water sink my body and warm mud squish into my toes. Tris falls in next to me and she sinks. I panic when she doesn't come up after a couple seconds but then her blonde head pops up.

She smiles at me and splashes water into my face. Suddenly, like she just sees me she stops and stares. I feel her eyes on me and flush creeps up my neck. Playing football means you have to be fit.

I look down at her and notice the two-piece she is wearing. She has a small figure but it's nice. Her slight curves make me stare. She really is pretty.

"So what do you want to do so I can make up yesterday to you?" I ask her after we both stop staring.

I ran out yesterday not even thinking. Marcus said he would be watching me and I saw a camera look my way in the diner. I made eye contact and the small camera I distinguished had a blue eye. Just like mine. My father. I panicked and ran out. I suddenly feel ashamed again as I did yesterday.

"Surprise me," she says grinning. She then dives into the water and I don't know where she is.

The reason she surprises me is that she's not trying to throw herself out there, as most girls do. She isn't flirting with me on every attempt she can make. That intrigues me the most.

"Yo Four getting a girl aren't we?" Zeke asks swimming over to me. His dark skin is slick with water, plants, and whatever materials Uriah threw on him already.

"No getting a friend Zeke," I say stubbornly trying to make my face unreadable.

Zeke winks at me. "Sure buddy keep telling yourself that."

My body jolts. That's what Marcus would say right before he locked me in the closet upstairs. I would scream insults at him and tell him "mommy would come for me." She never came but the abuse kept coming. I shiver and try to block the memories from my mind. Marcus needed to be stopped. I found more friends here than I ever did next to Marcus. It's only been two days.

**TRIS'S POV:**

I dived underwater after I told Four to "surprise me" with my cheeks flaring. If he didn't think, it before he probably thinks I'm so small he has a little sister to take care of here. I come up for air and Zeke was talking to Four so I swim over to Marlene.

"Hey Mar," I say.

"Oh hey Tris want to play hide and seek?" she asks me.

"In the water?" I ask.

"No durh," she responds.

"Uh sure I guess," I say. I never felt comfortable with people touching me. Especially affection wise. I think my feelings grew when I stayed with Abnegation this year. I hope that nobody grabs me.

We group up in teams and we get Uriah to start counting first. Christina tells me she's going to hide in the brush of grasses on the outskirts of the lake. I pick a fairly non-noticeable spot and wait there hiding. I hear Uriah shouting his numbers tremendously loud and I fight the urge to burst out laughing. Uriah acted so _stupid_ sometimes.

I hear someone paddling closer to me and I abruptly freeze. _Please don't be Uriah, please don't be Uriah, and please don't be Uriah._ Zeke grabs my arm and shouts, "I found her!'

I wriggle out of his grasp and scowl.

"Yes! Two down and a million more to go!" he shouts triumphantly. Uriah comes up from the water-soaking wet and pokes me. I squirm. He laughs and I do too and until we hear a high pitched scream.

**Read And Review! I'm open to any ideas so tell me what you think**

**~Imdauntless04**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Divergent!**

**Chapter Three**

**TRIS'S POV:**  
A scream. I've heard that scream a million times. Christina. A mental picture flashes in my mind and don't even notice that I'm swimming straight to the area that Christina told me she was going to hide.

The lofty grasses drape around my arms and legs but I don't even wince. Christina. She might be in trouble. Something might have-

"Tris!" Uriah and Zeke say behind me. They break my train of thought and for a half-millisecond, I freeze forgetting my obvious task at hand.

"Christina," I say turning around.

"Christina!" I yell a little louder and she doesn't respond. I search the whole area with major scrutiny but I don't find anything- or in my case anyone.

"Oh God, oh Christ Jesus please help me find her," I mutter.

"Tris I'm over here!" Christina shouts out.

I deem worthy my directional skills and find Christina lying on the celery green grasses looking perturbed.

"Christina, thank God!" I breath out the breath I was unintentionally holding. "Are you ok? What happened?

"This man he just came out of nowhere, you know this place is kind of eerie, and grabbed me. He said something like, "This camp will come down," and then he ran off," Christina says her brown eyes wide.

I can see out of my peripheral that Zeke, Uriah, and Will are behind me breathing heavily as if they swam all the way, to where I am standing-, which they probably did.

"Christina? Did he have blue eyes? Like mine?" Four says appearing beside me suddenly.

He looks apprehensive. The muscles in his arms are taut and defined.

"Yes he did? Why?" Christina says looking at Four.

Four's face turns a light ashen shade as he cocks it to the side.

"Not here, not now," he says his voice low. I cock my head. This is like another side of him. I met him as a quiet kind of reserved person but still sort of fun. Now he's reserved and cold. Sort of like an instructor.

"No tell me _now_," Christina complains. "He_ is_ the one who scared_ me_ to death."

"No, I said later," Four snaps his voice detached.

"No need to snap Four. Its only logical that she would _want_ to know," Will says, standing up for Christina. Will had hung out with the Erudite before met us and transferred to Dauntless. Sometimes, he still spoke with "logic".

"Well, I said _later_. Does she understand _that_, Erudite?" Four retorts.

"Hey guys break it up. And Four what's wrong with _you_? Just tell the girl the goddy truth," Zeke says trying to break up the fight.

I don't want to argue but this isn't how I met him.

"Four? What's wrong," I ask not harshly. Underneath all that, reserve I think is a history, and I want to comprehend it.

"Nothing," he looks at me breathing harshly. "Nothing it's just that he's my father."

"Who," Uriah chimes in question in his voice.

"The man that grabbed Christina," Four says his face blanched.

**FOUR'S POV**  
God, I _knew_- _knew_ - Marcus was up to something. Although, really what's the point of going around and telling the owners daughter that her father's camp will come down? Daughter of the owner. It hits me like a blow. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_.

I haven't really noticed but I've loosened up with these people. I wasn't quiet and reserved as I usually am. How I am with Marcus, because of Marcus.

"He's your dad?" Tris asks me.

Ah, and Tris. My _own_ little mystery for now. Her blue eyes look alive with confusion.

"Yes," I choke out. I never want to make any claims to Marcus. I'm not ready to either.

_Coward_, a voice echoes in my head.

"Can I please explain later," I beg Tris, although she's not the one I'm supposed to beg. It's easier to talk to her.

"Whatever you say," she mumbles. Everyone around gives a chorus of mumbles and nods.

Christina purses her lips but gives me a terse nod. I exhale the breath that was hiding in my lungs.

"Let's go eat!" Uriah exclaims suddenly breaking the tense mood and releasing a smile from almost everybody.

I still feel a certain blue-eyed girl giving me a questioning stare but I try to ignore it.

We all swim back to the beach and start drying off. I quickly slip on my grey tee shirt and sling the red towel I'm holding over my shoulders.

Marcus, Marcus, Marcus. I shiver. The voice in my head repeats what I've been thinking: _coward. Shut up voice_, I think harshly.

"Four?" A feminine voice asks me. Not a girly high pitched one. Deep for a girl. Tris.

"Don't worry I'm not mad or anything but seriously what's wrong," she asks.

I try not to loosen up as I have been doing with her lately. My resolve fractures, it splits into multiple pieces that were just a second ago whole.

"No. I mean- I'm fine," I say trying to smile.

Her expression still seems suspicious but I see her facial muscles relax.

_Score one, Tobias._

"So you ready for a surprise Madame Tris?" I say. God, it's as if I'm unraveling.

"Yeah," she says nervously as if she's embarrassed by me.

I suddenly feel self-conscious for some particular reason I can't identify. I scratch at the nape of my neck where the flames curl up my neck. I had gotten flames to represent that Marcus wasn't capable of extinguishing the flame that was still in me. I promised myself the pain of getting a tattoo was nothing compared to Marcus's torture. Comically, I was accurate. The pain of a tattoo was nothing like being whipped and choked. My flame is brighter than most. My flame is brighter than that God forsaken father I am entitled to. I feel my inhalation stutter and drop down to a gasp for a moment.

_Not Marcus, it's not Marcus, Tobias._

"Four?" Tris inquires innocently.

"Yes, Tris?" I articulate carefully making sure she didn't see my brief instability.

"Sit down I think you're not feeling good. I'll get you something to eat ok?" she voices gently.

I nod but don't reply.

God, I scold myself. If she doesn't think I'm odd now then, she definitely will now, I ruminate irritated.

"Seriously Four you can't just act like everything is fine, because it's not," Tris says sitting down handing me a burger and drink.

"I can try my best," I grumble.

"I'm sure you can. Now tell me," she states.

"Let's just say I don't particularly enjoy the presence of my father," I say my voice low and dangerous.

"Like not at the immediate moment? Like this is a teenage thing?" she asks.

"No not at all."

I start unwrapping the burger and watch as Zeke fails in his attempt to flirt with Shauna.

Tris presses her lips tightly together as if she wants to ask something but doesn't want to be rude.

"I'm sorry if it feels like I'm prying, I'm just overly curious sometimes," Tris says as if she's spitting out something bad.

"Don't worry this isn't something I like talking about anyway. I'm just curious but what faction are you from originally?"

She adverts her gaze quickly and I feel in my gut that I said the wrong thing. She looks up and gives me a conflicted look.

"Abnegation."

**TRIS'S POV**

"Abnegation," I say.

"Really?" Four asks his dark eyebrows lifted in surprise

I nod. Most people when they join the camp they pick a faction to initiate into and they stay there. I had to go through _double_ initiation to join Dauntless. It was exhausting. At this camp, it isn't just supervised fun and games. In Dauntless initiation, I actually learned how to shoot a gun and throw knives_. Physical training_ as they put it.

"You seem thoroughly Dauntless to me," Four says lightly smiling.

I blush. I trained hard to be Dauntless. We both eat in silence for a while before he breaks it.

"Meet me at Pier at 8:00," he says giving me a perplexed look.

Then he grabs his drink that I got for him, grabs Zeke's arm, and walks off to God knows where. I look down at the table as if it will give me answers. I notice that he left a small stack of green money. I swipe the little pile up and count it out. _$4.59_. It's exact money for a burger and a drink.

**I ended the last chapter a bit cliché-y but I hoped it was good. Hope you like this chapter. Always open for ideas! Read & Review**

**~imdauntless04**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Divergent!**

**Chapter Four**

**TRIS'S POV**  
"AWW Tris!" Christina squeals. "Although, I'm still slightly angry with him that's sweet!"

I roll my eyes conspicuously. It's not as if Four asked me on a date or anything. It's not as if he _would _either.

"Christina, he doesn't like me or anything like that," I aver.

"Then what does "meet me at the Pier at 8:00" sound like to YOU?" Christina asks swinging her hands up on the bars of the silver towel rack.

"It sounds like a friendly invite to me," I maunder.

I had a feeling that Christina would overreact if I told her. Hell, she _always_ overreacted if I talked about a boy.

"You can't really mean that Tris! Seriously I think he's pretty hot, and I have a boyfriend," Christina says.

I chuckle but then stop suddenly aware of a problem.

"Christina, what am I going wear?" I ask lowly.

Christina always felt like she needed to make me beautiful-which I'm not- but I always declined politely. Maybe if I let her try once then she would stop infinitely pestering me.

"Are you asking me to help you dress?" Christina says freezing from swinging on the towel rack. Her deep brown eyes are lit with stashed away excitement.

I inwardly roll my eyes but try to make myself seem substantially genuine.

"I'm letting you just this once. Emphasis on _once_ though," I say deadly serious.

"God! Thank you! I thought this day would never come," Christina shouts.

"Nothing like a dress though. Just something a bit nicer?" I ask half questioning half stating.

"Ok, ok I won't go full supermodel on you Tris, but seriously you're gorgeous you would look awesome," Christina says.

I laugh audibly for her to hear. I could be pretty but I'm not. Maybe though if I dress a bit prettier it might work.

Christina lunges for her suitcase while I stand in front of the mirror with my hands on my chin and elbows propped on the counter.

She throws a black shirt at me that cuts across my shoulders when I put it on and a pair of tight washed out blue jeans. She pins on a pair of silver-colored earrings that slightly dangle and then bows with flourish.

"Tris you will knock Mr. Number away," Christina says grinning her face off.

I check the watch I'm wearing and it says 7:55.

"Thanks a ton Christina," I say giving her a half smile.

"Ok now remember you tell me every single detail. Have fun, but not too much fun kid," she orders me.

"Yes mom," I say rolling my eyes.

_She thinks I'm going on a date, I laugh to myself in my head._

"Ok now out! Don't make him wait too long!" She shouts.

The other girls and guys went out to the zip line again because Uriah insisted that it was better when you couldn't see. I make a mental note to tell Uriah that he's crazy- _again_. Although that could be the reason, he is Dauntless in the first place.

I run out of the cabin/hotel and streak past the other Dauntless. I notice that I should've brought a jacket because it's slightly chilly but I brush off the thought.

I'm more excited then I let on to Christina. She was right he is handsome. I feel my cheeks get hot over the thought of him shirtless when we were swimming.

"Really should've brought a sweater Tris," I mutter to myself as I walk on the wooden planks of the Pier the wind softly caressing my bare skin.

Four didn't say exactly where we would meet so I just slowly stroll down the Pier. The sun just set and I could hear the night animals sounding quietly. I stop at the wooden railing on the left of the Pier and prop up my elbows.

My dad used to tell me that the monsters would come out at night and would only take the bad girls. The 'not selfless' ones as he described. I used to work my hardest to try to be selfless and obedient but then I started noticing that I wasn't acting like myself.

Dad was livid when I signed up to stay at Camp Faction for the whole summer. My mom convinced him that I would be fine since I had friends there. All of Chicago knows about this camp because it is so famous so when he asked me what faction I was going to join and I said Dauntless he was appalled. He was probably expecting Abnegation.

_Not this time dad._

"Hey you look different," a voice says next to me.

I jump shocked out of thought. When I see Four in his black tee shirt and jeans, I scowl. At the same time, though my heart stutters.

"God, Four anybody ever tell you to not sneak up on girls at night?" I ask swinging a hand on my hip.

I feel Dauntless when I snap or do something cocky.

"You came," is all he says.

My eyebrows knit in confusion. "Of course I came," I say.

"Then this is your surprise," he says his head cocked slightly to the side gesturing to the whole carnival area.

I feel a pulse of victory. Ha-ha Christina, I think. This isn't a date. Then a warm feeling goes through me. I absolutely loved carnival themed things.

"Really, this is my surprise?" I ask surprise obvious in my tone.

"You don't like it? I wasn't sure if you liked the carnival thing so-" he starts trailing off.

His cool expression that's usually more easy and reserved is spotted with red embarrassment. I'm confused for a second before I comprehend what he's saying.

"Oh, Four that's not what I meant. I adore carnivals but I thought- thought we were here for something else. Because well earlier with Christina," I say fumbling to correct my mess up.

"Oh. Can we forget about that for a while? I don't want to talk about that now," he says asking me.

His blue eyes break me when they look at me innocently and I crack.

"Ok," I say giving him a reprieve from my Erudite mindset.

Curse those Erudite and their know-it-all outlook. The whole day I've been wondering what was bothering Four and now I have to_ force_ myself to _not_ ask when I can.

"Good so what do you want to do first?" He asks me his eyes alive.

"Hm I don't know... Go win me a jacket?" I ask chuckling to myself.

"You're cold? I didn't even notice, here," he says and I feel a leather jacket envelope my shoulders.

I'm about to refuse it and slip it back off when he gives me the innocent look with those blue eyes again. What have I gotten myself into?

"So tell me about yourself," he says as we stroll down the Pier.

"There's not really much to say," I respond shuffling my feet. I meticulously slip each arm into the jacket and take a deep breath of the leather. It smells rough and like metal with a hint of masculine smells.

"There must be something, how about your family?" He asks.

I would be suspicious of a boy asking questions but this is a camp. Meet different people and all of those things. I don't think Four would be a stalker. It's actually irrelevant to think I would be worth the person to stalk.

"Well, I have my brother Caleb, my mom, and my dad," I say giving him an "I told you so look".

He doesn't flash a smile or anything. I wonder what's nettling him.

"Curious but what's your last name?"

"Prior. What's yours?"

"My last name is Eaton," he says.

A pinch of familiarity pricks my gut but when I try to remember the memory, nothing surfaces. Eaton. Something about that name makes me shiver, even in Four's large jacket.

We walk down the Pier I spot the Ferris Wheel. The carts are slowly winding in a circle and the lights flash on and off in unison to a heartbeat. I would ask Four if he wanted to go there but I remember his fear of heights and I'm scared to be too close to him alone.

"If I can ask a question, but do you like penguins?" Four asks slightly smiling.

"Penguins? Um yeah sure," I say wondering where he's going with the question.

"Then a penguin you will win," he says starting off toward a booth with a square of long glass soda bottles.

"PLAY THE RING TOSS AND WIN A FABULOUS PRIZE! FIVE TICKETS PER PERSON!" An announcer at the booth yells. She wears all black so she must be from Dauntless. I also see she has a couple of tattoos.

I'm hypothesizing that these booths were made by the Dauntless and Erudite considering half the games are strategy and the other are just dare deviling. The booths, even if they are Dauntless, are designed to look like an authentic carnival booth. They're all adorned with red and white stripes that shape into a tent.

"Oh Four those games are such a rip-off, I've never even won once," I say trying to convince him he's wasting his money. "And I'm Dauntless."

Christina and I played the game multiple times at different carnivals and we both never won anything.

"Trust me I'm a_ terrific _aim," he says buying a roll of red tickets and starting off toward the booth.

He hands the woman, which he seems acquainted with five tickets. She smiles and shakes her head at Four.

"Four, want to introduce me before you show off?" The woman says.

I hang back shyly biting my lip a bit. God, why was I Abnegation?

"Oh Tris this is Tori- she works at the tattoo parlor in Dauntless, and Tori this is Tris," Four says slipping his eyes back from me to Tori.

I walk up and shake Tori's hand. Something I'm still not used to because in Abnegation we- _they_ -don't shake hands.

"Nice to meet you Tris," she says. "Lucky girl, you are. I've never even seen Four hang around a girl that he likes." She whispers as Four starts organizing the colorful circle rings that Tori passed to him.

I step back startled. "Nice to meet you too Tori but Four doesn't like me. We're just friends I guess," I say trying to explain the confusing relationship I had with him.

"I'm not sure about that but think what you want," Tori says giving me a confusing smile.

"Come on Four," I groan as he misses the bottle that he was aiming for, the scarlet ring bouncing off into the remaining area.

"I've got this Tris, shut up," he says playfully squinting his eyes as if it'll help him aim better.

I kick his foot but he just tosses another ring in. It twirls around and bounces on multiple bottles before flinging to the ground violently.

"Four..." I groan.

"What's wrong Tris? Think you can do better than _me_," he asks the playful edge hanging obvious in his deep voice.

"Of course Four," I reply.

I bunch up the sleeves of his jacket in my hands until I can feel the leather about to rip.

He digs his hand into the scarlet red bucket and pulls out two more rings. Two black rings. _Dauntless._

"Here Tris, make this and I would kiss you," he says. The thick certainty that I'm not going to make the ring in is obvious by his slurred tone.

My heart stutters when he says that but I quickly bury down the feeling.

_Don't underestimate a girl Four, I think coolly.___

"Same time Tris? You throw your ring when I throw mine," he says smiling.

He thinks I'm going to miss. I smile to myself. _Think again._

"Remember you only have to make one to win," Tori says her hands skimming her tattoos carefully.

I always considered getting a tattoo, but if my father knew, he would be absolutely livid. He has always been quietly biased to Dauntless although not as much whereas compared to his opposition toward Erudite.

"Oh we know," Four and I say glancing at Tori at the same time. I scowl at Four.

I line up my hand with a bottle and practice throwing it without actually letting go.

"Hey have too much to drink or something? I think this Dauntless girl doesn't know how to throw," a snotty voice says from behind me.

"I bet you can't even make this, Peter," I say glaring.

Peter and his friends Molly and Drew stand behind me snarling.

"Sure _Stiff_ tell me when you make it and I'll give you fifty bucks."

I met Peter during Dauntless initiation when he almost tried to kill me in our hand-to-hand combat fight. He called me the regular nickname of "Stiff" for Abnegation. I hated Peter during initiation but my hate just turned to pity when I realized how sad of a person he is.

"Go away if you're going to insult," Four says his tone low and dangerous.

Something sparks like fear and remembrance in Peter's eyes and he stalks off. I give Four a questioning look and he just shrugs it off.

"One, two, three!' Four counts down suddenly and he throws his ring.

I watch as my black one collides with Four's. They gyrate and clink against the glass bottles the impact creating random spurts of sound. They both collide again and spin on top of a bottle.

"I win!" I exclaim. I look over at Four who is grinning.

_Oh bloody hell_, I think slowly.

I flit my eyes over to Four's ring that lies on top of a bottle.

"Told you I was a_ terrific _aim," he says bravado in his voice.

I turn to Tori and point at a monkey with a striped red and white hat. Four points at the same penguin he was talking of giving me. It's bright blue and is a cute stuffed animal. Tori takes both of them off and hands them to each of us.

"Bye Tori!" Four calls as we walk away from the booth. Tori shakes her head at Four and winks at me. I feel my cheeks flush.

"Here," Four says gesturing the penguin toward me casually. "It makes up for me running out."

I smile and hand him my monkey . He takes it grinning. I don't want to break the mood but I need answers. Especially about _him_.

"Four we all still need to know went on earlier," I say.

He looks at the ground. "I know, after this, I promise."

"Ok Four," I say and then feel guilty for bringing it up when I said I wouldn't. "So what else do you want to do?"

"After you get your fifty bucks from Peter," he asks chuckling darkly.

"Of course," I reply grinning.

He points at a couple of real guns that you shoot at a target. I lightly smile. With all the odd things going on right now we're always still Dauntless.

**A/N: I didn't want a lot of drama in this chapter so it wasn't action-packed. I hope you guys like this chapter. Read & Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Divergent!******

**Chapter Five******

**FOUR'S POV:**  
For some reason I didn't think she would come. The event that transpired earlier at the lake I regret fully. I should have known Marcus was trying to do something to do this camp. I needed to tell everyone. All my friends need to know why I have these scars on my back, and why I wouldn't tell them what was going on. I panicked at the lake for an instant. Flashes of Marcus came back to me hard and I needed some time to think about it.

"Four!" a voice sounds, instantly shattering my bitter trance.

"Yeah Tris?" I say looking down at the blonde head to my left.

She looks up at me with a heart-shattering flash of concern.

My hand squeezes the monkey in my hand that Tris awarded me with earlier. I look at her in my jacket with the penguin in hand, its head inclined toward the dirt-enclosed ground.

"You looked like you were thinking about something," she says glancing at the monkey in my hand and then making eye contact.

"Just that you look nice in my jacket," I lie.

I was thinking about Marcus and his malevolent habits. I glance at Tris as we walk and she quickly frowns. She_ does_ look nice in my jacket now that I notice it. It covers her small frame and makes her seem small and dainty, although from the death glares she sends I can see that's not particularly the case.

She stays quiet for a few seconds and I see the same look I saw earlier when she wanted to ask me something but didn't want to be rude. I liked the way I can talk to Tris as if we were just friends and she wasn't trying to flirt with me. Shockingly, she is one of the few girls I think I want to know better. I feel my personality change when I'm around her, I don't feel I need to be as reserved.

"You're a mystery, Four Eaton, you know that right?" she says suddenly.

I incline my head downward to get a better view of her. I don't know what comes across my face but it must be an amusing look because she laughs. I'm rewarded with a flash of white teeth and a guise of pure entertainment.

"No Miss Prior I was not_ fully _aware of my enigmatic habits," I reply smirking meriting another beaming smile.

"Well then let's hope that I can help you realize your full potential at them," she responds sarcastically.

"You see the trick is to not even notice them. Enigmatic habits come naturally," I say conspiratorially.

She laughs for a few seconds before stopping and replying.

"Funny I never thought of you as the comedian type Four," she says the corner of her mouth tilted up in a challenge.

_Marcus wasn't very open to the come and go humorist._

"Well I hope you can realize the impending need for me to become one," I say.

"I think we need a few practice runs before we get you to top notch levels though."

I smile and shake my head slightly.

"Whipped into shape," she says chuckling to herself.

I freeze. She probably thought it was an innocent comment. It _was_ an innocent comment.

_It wasn't to you, not to you, Tobias._

_Go to hell, voice, I assert back._

Marcus is always buried somewhere in the crevices of my thoughts and I needed him to be extinguished. I was _not_ going endure any _more _abuse than all the atrocious years of living with him. However hard I tried to prohibit any notions of his abuse it came back harder every time I merely thought of him.

_Well, except when you talk about it to her._

"Four, I think I see Peter," Tris says tugging at the arm of my shirt. A quick warm shock goes through me when she touches me.

_It's probably just the cold._

"Where?" I ask raking my eyes across the fair grounds.

"Over there!" she says pointing over to the ticket booth where Peter stands slumped against the white and red with his lackey friends.

Peter and I met one day in the Dauntless tattoo parlor when we were both waiting to get a tattoo. He intended to cut in front of me in line when I glared him down and told him my status among the Dauntless.

_The status I earned._

I can tell he's hated me ever since and I've hated his _attitude_ ever since. I actually pitied people that acted high and mighty. Coming from the way Marcus abused me it made a literal sense.

Tris drags me over to the booth and I thank God for the hundredth time that Tris liked carnivals and the fairgrounds.

"Hey Stiff running back to me to tell me I was right, and your stupid little friend couldn't make a shot either?" Peter sneers his eyes raking over Tris's stature lazily.

A quick shot of protectiveness rushes through me.

"Actually _Peter _we _both_ made a ring in so your own stupid self owes Tris fifty bucks," I say proudly looking at Tris.

"Liars, a weak little girl can't do anything like that fluke of a game," Peter scorns.

"Funnily you're wrong," Tris smirks holding up the penguin I gave her.

Peter stares blankly for a second and then snatches the penguin out of Tris's hands.

"Hey give it back!" Tris says jumping up trying to retrieve her prize. Peter holds it high over his head knowing that Tris is too short to reach it.

"Stupid little girl thinking you can actually do anything in life!" Peter sneers as his lackey's chuckle. "You're a dirty Stiff who shouldn't deserve a life."

He reaches out and smacks Tris in the face quickly. I don't know what history Peter and Tris had but it doesn't seem as the remotely like each other.

Peculiarly enough, this reminds me of when Marcus would hold the belt over his head looking for where to strike me next. I quickly see the white rips of leather through the belt that were made by the impact of leather on my bare skin. Fury rushes through me and I throw a punch at Peter knocking him squarely in the face.

"Give it back and hand me the fifty bucks," I say lowly. Right now, this boy is Marcus. He's also a player with girls that deserves to be put to shame.

"This isn't over," Peter voices with the blood on his face scarlet and wet.

He hands me the fifty bucks from his back pocket and throws the stuffed animal to the ground. He probably would've stood and fought for a while if it weren't for that gush of blood that I see has started to rush from his mouth.

"Come on Tris," I say bending down to retrieve the penguin.

[PAGE BREAK]XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

"Peter is a goddy idiot," Christina says looking at me Tris's blood flushed cheek."Hell, he's first class jerk as-"

"Hey Christina could you please just let us in because its kinda dark out here?" I say.

We walked all the way back from the Pier in silence and at the end agreed to go to Christina since Zeke and the others were probably still zip lining.

"Oh yeah sorry sure," she says pulling Tris into her room and making way for me.

The girl's cabin doesn't look much different from the guys except that they all sleep together and each guy has a separate cubicle for sleeping. I stride over to a bed and sit down. Tris throws her stuff down on the bed and I realize this must be hers. I stand up quickly only to hear Tris say its fine. I sit back down the back of my neck hot.

"So Peter hits Tris and you beat him up?" Christina asks her brown eyes questioning. I've had the feeling that she came from Candor when I first met her up by the zip line.

"Well those were the basics," Tris says rubbing the cheek Peter hit.

"To start at the basics would mean that you would tell me why your father grabbed me," Christina says her Candor mouth switching on. She looks over at me.

"I don't honestly know , because he's crazy? Does that work for you?" I say.

"Well partially, but not precisely," she replies.

I feel Tris's blue eyes boring a hole through my head. I inwardly wince.

_Come on Tobias, freaking Dauntless prodigy, Eaton. Think of something to steer away this God forsaken attention._

Thankfully, Tris finishes my thoughts wishes perfectly.

"Oh my God what the crap was that?" she mutters running up toward the door.

"Tris? What happened to you Tris?" Christina asks cocking her head to the side.

"Four come here?" she says and my eyebrows knit.

What's wrong? My head is instantly alert.

Tris turns around and hands me a small slip of paper. I don't comprehend what's happening, I'm going through the motions. The back of my head whispers a distinct name but I can't make it out.

I unfold the cream-colored slip and read the words. Twice.

_Tobias,_

_Meet me at the Pier 12:00 p.m. Bring the owners little girl._

_-M. Eaton_

My head finds the incomprehensible name. It hisses it out like a snake, _Marcus._

**A/N: Thanks everyone for reviews and everything! I hope this chapter was fulfilling. Read & review! Always open for suggestions!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Divergent!******

**Chapter Six******

**TRIS'S POV:**  
I rub my hand across my cheek. The blood that rushed to it is gone now, but my pride was revoked in the process. I should've punched Peter as I've wanted to do since the day I met him. I don't know what was holding me back. I felt weak. Something about the way he taunted me brought back memories of initiation. Peter harassed me during initiation in many ways during initiation. I hated- no, I_ pitied_ Peter. Someone that warped and twisted didn't even deserve hate. The Dauntless undergo a far more vigorous training than the other factions do. Initiation was worth it to become Dauntless, but sometimes I contemplate if I would be better in Abnegation just because of those sudden selfless pangs.

_No, you're Dauntless._

"Tris do you know- did you read this note?" Four asks me his voice urgent, pleading.

"What?" I ask blinking rapidly creasing my eyebrows to clear my head.

I saw eyes at the door. They locked with mine in a cold hard stare; they were dark blue, captivating but cold.

"Just… just read it, I'm going into the hall, I need to clear my head," he says his handsome face marred by anguish.

"Tris, what's in the note? What's wrong with Four? Why do you seem so mad," Christina questions each query after the initial one.

My Dauntless mind curses her for being a former Candor although, the Abnegation side wants to answer her questions kindly.

_You're Dauntless now, Tris._

"Christina just come here and read the goddy note," I growl my mood deeply dampened by Peter's appearance earlier.

She looks at me as if I'm alien to her but I just stare back expectantly. She takes a cautious step forward and scurries behind me to read the note.

_Tobias,_

_Meet me at the Pier 12:00 p.m. Bring the owners little girl._

_-M. Eaton_

_M. Eaton. My head pulses and I am astonished when the name comes to mind. __Marcus Eaton.__ When I was still going through initiation, I read reports about a boy being abused by his father. The son would come to Camp Faction sometimes. People would say the reports were false and that the boy was in Abnegation so how would he come from an abusing family. They alleged an abused kid would've gone for Amity or something similar. Those reports would set me with a sense of undying wariness. Why would parents abuse their __own __child?_

_ I look at Christina for a second and I see her face has paled. I'm confused until it strikes me fully that __Christina__ is the "owners little girl"._

_"What does that mean?" Christina says her eyes wild, voice desperate._

_My thoughts over Peter have vanished now. My moment of weakness cost me some dignity, but I was going to earn it back._

_"Tobias…" I mutter underneath my breath. _

_That was the boy- Four's name. __Tobias.__ That would elucidate the fact that Four- Tobias dislikes his father so immensely that he would steer any talk of him away from the conversation. That his face would darken every time I asked about him. _

I dash out the door and run into Four- Tobias. I almost fall onto him but he catches me by the arms and holds me in place. He stumbles backward toward the wall and uses his elbows to steady himself.

"Tris? Where are you going?" he asks his eyes bright with surprise.

"Trying to find you," I say my eyebrows creased.

He's not scowling anymore. He doesn't look as if he's ready to burn down the world with a single match. The sarcastic part of my mind whispers _mood swing_ but the other part is confused.

"Why? Wait did you read the note?" He asks each question in a different tone.

I notice that his hands are still around my wrists and I tense. I barely know this boy. I shouldn't be acting as if I do. He looks down at his hands and a flash of realization hits his face as he lets go.

_However, you want to know him._

"Tell me, is your father Marcus Eaton?" I say.

Four- no Tobias's face turns an ashen shade in an instant.

"Yes, he is. I need to stop him. He's trying something on this camp that I don't know," he says.

"Are you helping him?" I ask.

This camp is basically my home. Even if someone as good-looking as Fo- Tobias came and told me something were going to happen to it I wouldn't hesitate to murder. Well _maybe_, but besides the point.

"_Hell _no, I despise Marcus. I don't even call him dad," he says disgust written on his face.

"Then why didn't you say anything to us today? To me especially?" I say.

A wave of shame passes along his face before it hardens into the reserved expression.

"We barely met. I just wanted to get to know you better, not talk about my nutcase father," Tobias says.

"No choice _now_," I say sarcastically.

"Don't be mad, you don't know what he's done to me," Tobias says coldly.

I have the urge to say yes, I do know what he's done to you, but I suppress the need. He can't know I know yet. My dad works with Mr. Eaton, he lives a few blocks down but I never connected the last names when I met Tobias. I've heard my father and Marcus talk about Tobias several times. Usually just small talk about his school and how he's doing, but I know more about him then I thought I did. Then_ he_ thought _I_ did.

"Well what are we going to do then Four," I say.

Thank God, the name Tobias didn't slip out, I wouldn't know how to explain why I know his name.

"I don't know! Marcus is a lunatic! It's not as if I'm going to bring Christina to him, I'm not_ that _depraved," he exclaims pinching the bridge of his nose.

He looks at me through the spaces in between his fingers and sighs.

"Four? Four listen to me…. Four!" I yell at, but he doesn't respond.

He looks intently at the wall behind me and acts as if he can't hear me. Christina will most likely be in danger if I don't find out what's going on with Marcus and I cannot in any circumstance let that happen. My head pounds for a solution. I feel my nerves of hyper-drive.

"Tobias Eaton listen to me," I choke out.

He rears his eyes toward mine and gawks with intense disbelief.

"My father works with yours, I know your name," I say bluntly.

He stares me as if I'm alien.

"Do- do you know what he's done to me?" Tobias chokes.

I curtly nod while he grimaces as if he's in pain, which he actually might be.

He nods to me and lets the grimace slowly fade to a frown. He then surprises me by lacing is fingers with mine.

"Come on then, I have an idea."

[PAGE BREAK]xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You don't have much of a plan, _do_ you Four," Christina says.

"Funnily he actually said idea to me, not plan," I say smiling crookedly.

Tobias next to me chuckles lowly so only I can hear.

"I just need to meet up with the jerk, figure out his plans, and trick him to think I couldn't get Christina," Tobias says.

I like his voice. It's deep and it rumbles.

"So you're a good guy? I don't have to tell my dad to kick you out?" Christina asks.

"Theoretically, that is correct. However, you can't tell your dad this because then I'll be kicked out anyways, and that is not going to happen," he says lowly.

"You two stay here and wait for me to come back," he says.

I quickly shake my head as Christina nods in assent.

"What was that Tris?" Tobias says narrowing his cobalt eyes at me.

I hear Christina giggle at my defiance; she was always quite easy to get over things.

"I want to come Four," I say.

Somehow, I feel that Tobias would not appreciate me calling him Tobias to other people.

"No, Tris you are definitely not going," he says lowly.

"Why not T- Four?" I ask catching myself.

"Because I said so," he says matter-of-factly.

An idea sparks my mind as I complain.

"Ugh ok," I say trying to feign disappointment.

Tobias narrows his handsome eyes to slits and stares at me as if trying to find what changed. He shrugs once and then walks toward the door.

"This shouldn't take too long, twenty to thirty minutes at the most," he says calling back quietly.

"Ok," Christina says but I'm already grabbing my jacket and a water bottle.

Christina turns her chocolate brown eyes so she level with me.

"You're going after him aren't you?" she says plainly. "And I'm going to have to deal with the Dark One's anger?"

I smile at her nickname for Tobias although she's already calling him a nickname when she says "Four".

"Yes and no," I respond cheekily.

I'm no longer mad; I'm filled with a different worry.

"No? What's with the no?"

"You won't deal with his anger, I will," I say.

"Why is that so?"

"Because," I say lightly smiling, "you never knew I snuck out."

"Your delusional," she says shaking her head, but I can she see agrees with my plan.

"Christina pretend you're asleep or something," she says.

"I haven't taken a shower yet!" she squeals.

I moan inwardly.

"Ok go take a shower and I'll sneak out," I say.

She nods and heads toward the bathroom.

I throw on the jacket I picked up and notice that it's Tobias's jacket. I smile to myself.

"Ok Tris don't be stupid," I say to myself.

I slowly open the door and creep down the stairs. Comically, I'm grinning to myself the whole way down although I feel like I'm sneaking into a death trap.

**A/N: Ok I feel like a jerk. Sorry I didn't update but I had an extreme case of writer's block-, which was horrible. The next chapter I think will be longer… and better. However, please keep reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Divergent!******

**Chapter Seven****  
****TRIS'S POV: ****  
**  
I creep around each tree with a silent precision. The wind picked up heavier then when I was out with Tobias, so I'm glad I wore his jacket.

"Hell," I mutter as I speed walk to catch up to Tobias.

I can see him trying to casually pace down the Pier as if he's not meeting up with a psychopathic man.

I smile. My instructor in Dauntless would be so proud of me.

_Not a little girl anymore am I.__  
_  
I start zipping up Tobias's jacket when I hear Tobias speak.

"Hello Marcus," he says coldly his tone icy.

"Ah Tobias it's late at night I don't think we need to keep up the formality of this situation," Marcus says his blue eyes cold- so unlike Tobias's who's are mysterious but kind.

Tobias makes no move to acknowledge what his father said he just stares at the Pier ledge.

"So Tobias, where is the girl?" Marcus asks his tone casual yet tense.

"I couldn't find her, she was in that room with all those girls," Tobias lies.

I see his eyes are brighter, anger sparked.

"I see, son." Marcus says tightly.

Tobias's muscles tense at the word "son". Marcus makes a move to put his hand on his shoulder but he swats it away.

"Don't touch me," Tobias murmurs quietly, steadily.

"This camp earns too much profit Tobias. That is the reason I'm here, and also why you are."

"What does this camps profit have to do with anything?" Tobias asks pulling down the black sleeves of his long sleeve shirt.

"It means that my camp isn't gaining anything this year. You remember the camp I've told you about, Tobias," Marcus says.

I creep around another tree so that I'm on one side while Tobias is on the other.

"So you want to what? Ruin this camp? It has the best reputation throughout Chicago, you can't compete with us," Tobias says his tone steely.

"That's my point, son. I need you to ruin this camp for me!" Marcus exclaims.

"I let you come here only because of my intentions. Don't think you have any friends of the sort. If they actually knew you they wouldn't be able to stand the _sight_ of you," Marcus says.

Tobias bites his bottom lip and I see his arms turning taut.

I shiver and pull the jacket tighter around my arms. Marcus wants to bring down a magnificent camp so his will gain profit. The morale is just so twisted.

"Go to hell," Tobias says to Marcus.

Marcus glares and for a moment, I think that he's resigned himself; that Tobias won't work for him.

Tobias stares at his father and Marcus stares back.

Then Marcus starts undoing his belt.

My eyebrows crease in confusion until Tobias cries out.

I see him back up and bring his arms up to protect his face.

"This, Tobias, is for your own good."

I watch in horror as the belt whips back, then closer, and closer to Tobias.

I spring forward and block Tobias with my body.

The belt curls around my wrist like a whip, stinging the area like a burn.

I wince but pull in the belt with as much strength as I can muster and whip the belt back as hard as I can.

Marcus regains back from his initial shock and yanks the belt back.

"How dare you-"

"Get away from her," Tobias says putting himself in between Marcus and I.

"Don't you dare touch her or you'll be even more damned then when I came here in the first place," he says quietly, his instructor voice.

Tobias throws a punch at Marcus's cheek and then his neck and lastly his stomach. All of the blows striking like a gut-wrenching roar.

"Tobias, no more," I say pulling him away.

I think he's still surprised that I say his real name. He turns around and looks at me, his eyes wild and gleaming.

"Why?" He asks.

"Why what?" I ask cocking my head slightly.

"Why did you do that?" He says his dark brow creased in a silent query.

I look away but I feel my cheeks burning. I don't know why I stopped Marcus. Maybe because I like him, or maybe because I still am partly Abnegation.

Marcus lies unconscious on the ground slightly swollen and bleeding from Tobias's blows.

Hands wrap around my elbows and tug me toward Tobias. He hugs me and murmurs things that I can't comprehend.

I stiffen then relax.

"You saw all of that didn't you?" He says bitterly.

I nod slightly and he lets go.

My body feels colder without his against mine.

"How long... How long has he been doing that?" I ask quietly.

I believed that Marcus _did_ abuse Tobias, but to what extent and how I wouldn't know.

"Usually it doesn't happen now, but when I was younger..." He trails off.

I throw my arms around him as an action of comfort.

"You know I told you not to come," Tobias says.

"I know," I reply removing my arms to look at Marcus.

"You wouldn't have had that goddy idiot whip you," he says.

I look at my wrist, which is stinging bright red and I see a bit of internal blood.

"Are you ok?" Tobias asks reaching for my hand.

His touch sends jolts up my arm, which I invite welcomingly.

"You should've just let me handle it Tris," he says darkly examining my wrist lightly, his touch gentle.

"I couldn't see you hurt," I say.

I wince when I realize it sounds revealing. Oddly enough, Tobias smiles.

"What are we going to do with Marcus?" I ask.

"I would like to kill him but-"

"But that's not going to happen Toby," I say.

Tobias twists his head so it's inches from mine. Six inches. He leans further. Less than six inches now.

"Did you just call me Toby?" He asks a slight smile on his face.

I give him a knowing look and he smiles wider.

"Yes."

"Then I like it," he says.

His smile fades when he looks over at Marcus.

"I'm going to bring him to his car, I know he brought one," he says.

"Why not confront him now?" I ask.

"Because we need evidence. A red mark on your arm and blood on my knuckles won't do us any good," he says.

I nod although I don't know how he's going to get any evidence.

"You're going to follow me to the car aren't you?" He asks.

My cheeks flare but I nod a yes.

"Jesus, Tris why must you must be so defiant?" He asks roughly grabbing Marcus's arm.

"The exact reason you're so mysterious, it's in my nature," I say defiance thick in my tone.

"I am not mysterious!" Tobias exclaims.

I roll my eyes. Another act of defiance; I smile.

I watched a grown man be knocked unconscious by his son and I'm smiling. Maybe I _am_ Dauntless.

**TOBIAS'S POV: ****  
**It's funny how she just snuck up and got me to spill all my secrets. I never told anybody, not even Zeke about Marcus. Although, I was just in a bloody mess with Marcus I'm happy I came out here, to the Pier.

I think Tris might like me, although I can't confirm it. I like how she says my name. I like how when she saw Marcus she was mad not looking at me as if I were some kicked puppy.

I dump Marcus in the shotgun seat because I'm a jerk like that and gesture for Tris to follow me.

She trots next to me like a puppy and I unconsciously smile.

"What's with the smile Tobias," she asks.

I glance down at her blonde head bobbing next to my shoulder and smile again.

"Stop it! It's getting creepy Tobias," she exclaims.

I make myself only smile inwardly and walk.

She said it twice: _Tobias_. I'm starting to like my name again. I always associated my name with Marcus, but now it seems special.

"Are we going back to tell Christina?" Tris asks.

"Yeah," I say.

"Tobias?" she asks.

Her voice seems nervous.

"Yeah Tris," I ask.

I feel nervous for some odd reason.

"Tag! Your it!" she yells and then runs off to the cabin.

**A/N: I actually got another chappie up so I feel good! Thanks everyone for reading and favoriting, following, and etc… Please review! I want to hear how you like it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Divergent!******

**Chapter Eight******

**TOBIAS'S POV: ****  
**I sprint after Tris drawing all the unexpended strength I have left in a fast break.

"Tris Prior!" I whisper loudly.

I hear a small snort coming from my left and I soundlessly step next to the tree I heard noise from. My shoulder lines up to the flaky trunk and I incline my neck forward so I can see Tris.

She's grinning and looking in the other direction. Her blonde hair is blowing wildly across her face and she looks so petite in my large jacket.

I put a foot in front of the other and another.

_Gotcha now Tris_.

I grab Tris under her arms and sling her across my back, as Uriah did.

"Tobias!" She screams in surprise.

She doesn't seem angry and that makes me smile. Since my recent encounters with Marcus again, I don't enjoy smiling.

"Gotcha Tris," I whisper into her ear.

She moves her arms so they encircle my neck and I feel sparks where she touches me.

"Tobias Eaton. Let me _go_ right this instant," she says.

I hear her withheld laughter and smile again.

"Shouldn't we be getting back?" Tris asks.

"Yeah I guess," I say quietly.

I don't let go of her and she keeps her arms looped around me so I start walking.

"Tobias? About your dad..."

I stiffen my arms turning them taut.

"Yes?" I answer carefully, cautiously.

"Don't let him ever do that again," she says.

I crane my neck so I can see her slightly out of my peripheral.

"I don't think I can control psychopathic men Tris," I saw softly.

"_I will _then," she says her tone determined, defiant.

I just chuckle but my necks warms from her selflessness.

"I'm not kidding Tobias," she says no levity in her voice.

"Tris?" I suddenly ask.

"Yeah Tobias?"

"I'll race you back!" I grin.

"You're on Toby," she says her words streaking off with the current of the wind.

She hops out of my arms and sprints toward the cabin, which are only a couple yards away.

"Hey that's not fair!" I call out to her jogging lightly.

She stops at the cabin doors and waits for me. I speed up and almost crash into her.

"Life's not fair," she replies.

I roll my eyes and hold the door for her to walk in. She narrows her eyes at me as she steps in.

"What?" I ask my eyebrows creased together.

"Nothing," she says shortly.

We walk side by side my hand occasionally brushing hers, which makes me warm. Her elbow jabs me in the ribs and I look down to smiling blue-grey eyes.

"Hey what was that for?" I ask questioningly.

"No reason actually," she says still walking.

I take my fingers and jab her ribs causing her to giggle.

"Ok, ok we're fair!" She says after the initial jabs.

My eyes gleam.

"Now Tris, remember? Life isn't fair," I say quietly.

Her eyes widen as I tickle her ribs until she screeches. She runs down the hall but I catch up.

"What are you two doing?" A voice says.

Tris and I both turn toward our right to where the interrupting voice came from.

"Oh hey Christina sorry!" Tris says brightly brushing her hair behind her ears.

It looks cute when she does that.

"We were just coming back to tell you what happened," I say answering Christina's question.

"It sure didn't look like it!" Christina says sarcastically.

Tris looks back at me and grins. I make it so my eyes smile lightly.

"Ugh just come on in then," Christina says resigned, strutting into the room.

"But shut up because everyone's sleeping," she adds.

I see all the girls sprawled on their beds and Shauna and Marlene in clothes Zeke and Uriah would pay to see.

I grimace.

"So what happened? And why does your father want me exactly?"

I plop myself down on Tris's bed and she sits beside me her arm grazing mine making me wonder if she is doing it by accident or on purpose.

"Um well..." Tris mutters.

I don't volunteer to talk. I just lean my head back on a pillow that smells like Tris and close my eyes.

Tris starts explaining everything that happens. I keep my breaths in beat with her words, in unison with her.

"So that's basically it," she says.

My eyes are still closed and I'm still dazed by how Tris explained everything calmly without revealing my identity.

I have to admit it; I'm really starting to like her a lot.

"Is Four asleep?" Christina whispers.

I'm only half-awake and everything is slowly swimming in my thoughts so I don't respond.

Tris's warm finger pokes my hand and not aware of what I'm doing-being half-asleep- I intertwine my fingers with hers.

I hope that they still think I'm asleep.

Tris doesn't react with any words and even better, she squeezes my hand once.

I breathe out a small breath.

"I'm going to sleep, but you might want to clean up that blood Tris," she says.

My lip lazily curls up.

Tris gets up and her fingers leave mine. I count the minutes until I hear the water shut off and the door open.

My mind starts shutting down and by the time I know it, I'm only barely aware of anything going on around me.

"Tobias?" Tris whispers tugging my arm.

I groan loudly and turn over on the pillow.

"Are you _that_ tired Tobias?" She asks.

"Yu-eh-ss," I moan.

"Lazy boy," she says poking my ribs.

I jolt.

"Please Tris don't!" I say panicked.

"You should go to bed Tobias," she says.

I groan but force myself up onto my feet.

She slips my jacket off and holds it out to me.

"Keep it, it looks better on you," I say with a lopsided smile.

She blushes whiling ushering me to the connecting door.

"Night Tris," I say opening the door.

"Night Tobias," she replies.

She's biting her lip with that same look of not wanting to offend someone but wanting to ask.

"We're going to find out about your father right?" She asks quietly.

My mind is alert at the thought of Marcus. I rub the nape of my neck where the flames curl.

"Of course," I respond sharper than I intended.

"Good because I found _this_," she says holding out a paper.

The paper is in Marcus's neat Abnegation handwriting. Uniform square letters spelling out an address and different names. The word that stands out the most to me is my name.

_Tobias.__  
_  
**A/N: Thanks again for all the follows, favs, etc... I hope you guys like the chappie! And review! I like hearing about ideas and how my story is going.******


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Divergent!******

**Chapter Nine******

**TRIS'S POV: ****  
**I pull up the sheets over my bare arms and snuggle my face into Tobias's jacket. It smells like metal and that distinctive sweet smell a male carries.

It's about two in the morning and I can't sleep. The insomnia I'm suffering is just all made up, mental. However, I still cannot sleep.

The paper I handed Tobias was what I found when he was dragging Marcus to his car. It was lying beside him.

The list has several names and addresses that are foreign to me, except for one name.

_Tobias.__  
_  
I felt compelled that I needed to show Tobias, and I did.

"Tris?" A voice whispers.

I bolt up grabbing Tobias's jacket in my hands and fumbling for the knife that Dauntless lets us keep.

"Who is it?" I whisper sharply.

The knife I leave close to my side so that the person can't see it. My eyes adjust slowly from just staring in one spot so I don't know who's in the mystery of the dark.

"It's F- Tobias," the voice says.

I let out the breath I was holding and flip back the blade of the knife.

"Ah hell the Dauntless should really not let everyone keep knives," Tobias says advancing toward me and sitting him on the edge of my bed.

"And where's _your _knife Four?" I ask expectantly.

"Right here of course," he says patting his basketball shorts pocket.

I roll my eyes and sigh.

"What are you doing here?" I say. "You could've woke me up."

"Were you asleep?" He asks me crossing his legs.

"No, of course not," I say.

Now it's his turn to roll his eyes.

"No seriously Tobias, why are you here?" I say. "Because... You are the last person I suspect to sneak into our cabin at two in the morning."

"Well I couldn't exactly sleep because of that paper you showed me. Plus, I had a feeling you would be awake," he says.

I roll my eyes and give a half smile.

"Do you want me to leave? Because I could go-"

"Nope," I say pulling his jacket so it covers my mouth.

"How's that jacket working out?" He asks with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Very comfortable actually," I say.

I rest my cheek on the jacket.

"Have you figured out what that list means?" I ask my head cocked.

His face in the dark still turns a little ashen.

"No... But I have a theory," he says flitting his eyes away.

I don't ask his theory because if he wants to tell me he will.

I feel comfortable around Tobias and after the unusual things that happened; I don't think he could be a threat to me.

I lay my head back on the bars above my pillow adjusting my head so it rest in between two separate bars.

"I never got the chance to ask you, but how'd you like the Pier?" Tobias asks his navy eyes and the patch of lighter blue glowing in the dark.

"It was awesome!" I say.

"Good," he replies.

"Tobias?"

"Yeah Tris?

"Are you sure that Marcus shouldn't be turned in like right now?" I ask.

"I'm sure Tris. We need a strategy before we can attack," he responds.

I nod my head and stare at him only a few feet from me.

I'm suddenly aware that I don't feel nervous and he's a boy I met a few days ago.

Maybe Dauntless has been kicking in.

I get as close as I can to the jacket and breathe deeply. The scent is calming and almost like a soundless lullaby rocking me to sleep. I fall asleep before I can even think about anything else that pries at my thoughts.

[PAGE BREAK]

"Why does _Four_ get to come in during God knows when and I can't even come in the morning?" A familiar voice sounds.

I lazily open my eyes and see Tobias propped up against the wall his legs dangling from my bed.

I inwardly groan.

"_Tobias_!" I hiss. "Wake up!"

Tobias murmurs something incomprehensible and I turn my head to all the girls looking at me.

Lynn gives me a shrewd look, Shauna looks like she's on the verge of laughing, Marlene smiles, and Christina her eyebrows raised at me, her eyes shortly flitting to Tobias.

"What Tris?" Tobias asks.

"See he knows he's here!" Zeke exclaims marching into the room throwing Tobias a cocky smile.

"Oh hell, did I fall asleep?" Tobias asks to nobody in particular.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

"So Tris," Christina says elongating my name so it sounds like it has four syllables.

"Yes?" I say trying to act cool.

Tobias just fell asleep here; I don't want to be confused of them thinking I like him.

Which I do. Like him.

"Why is Four here?" She asks her inner Candor shining through.

"We were just talking, I guess we both fell asleep," Tobias says running a hand through his dark hair.

His voice his deep and sleepy. It takes all my force not to say that it's _extremely _cute.

"Hm ok then," Christina says.

She turns to her suitcase to get dressed and I release a sigh.

I look over to Tobias and he grins at me as if we're sharing an inside joke, which I guess is true.

"I'm going to shower, I feel like crap," he says standing up and stretching.

After yesterday with him beating the crap out of Marcus, he is dirty.

I yawn and shake my head at him.

He smiles and digs into his pocket.

"Hey Tris, hold on to this for me if you can," he says tossing me a boys' brown beaded necklace.

I catch it and nod although I'm sure the blush on my face is apparent.

Zeke and Tobias go to their room and Christina who was acting as if she was trying I find the perfect outfit pounces on me.

"Ok, I swear I heard Four go back last night," she says.

Her face is so close to mine that I feel nervous although I have no reason to.

"He did. But then he couldn't sleep so we were just talking," I say nonchalantly.

I feel that I should ask Tobias about the list before I confide Christina.

_It is his father._

"Just talking..." She repeats.

"Just talking." I echo her again.

"Ok..." She says unsure

she squints her eyes as if seeing less of me will give her the inspiration she's looking for.

"What's up with you and his jacket," she asks. "I saw you wearing it yesterday too."

I feel my face flush. My hands betray me by pulling the jacket closer to my body.

"He let me keep it," I say blankly.

Christina's Candor sometimes got to me.

"_Ooh _he let you _keep_ it! That's _adorable_!" She says squealing.

I roll my eyes. Tobias I don't think feels anything for me. Not like that at least.

"It's not like that," I say.

"Ahem girls. Tris thinks Four doesn't have a thing for her, what do you girls think?" Christina exclaims to all the girls.

Marlene who is putting on her shirt says, "I think he does."

Shauna and even Lynn chimes in with a "probably" or "yeah".

I groan and pull out a pair of white shorts and a Dauntless camp shirt.

I walk toward the bathroom combing out the tangled blonde strands at the same time.

I slide into the shower for a couple of minutes and rub in some coconut shampoo. I walk out feeling refreshed and damp.

I slip Tobias's necklace over my head so I can comb my hair and watch as Christina steadily puts on lipstick.

"Can I put makeup on you Tris?"

"No," I respond.

Christina moans but doesn't pry for me to let her.

"Yo girls! How long did we zip line yesterday because I'm exhausted!" Uriah cries out bursting open the door.

"_Forever _Uriah, we zip lined forever," Marlene replies giving him a shy smile.

Uriah smiles back.

"Heyo Little Tris why weren't you zip lining with us yesterday? It was better than the first time we went!" Uriah says elbowing my arm.

I give him a crooked smile and shake my head.

"I'll be sure to come the next time you fall to your death Uri," I say.

"It's a deal," he says his eyes on Marlene.

"Go talk to her," I whisper.

Uriah gives me an uneasy expression and I smile encouragingly. He starts walking over to Marlene.

Zeke marches in again with Will, Al, and Tobias following.

Tobias looks a lot cleaner in his navy blue tee shirt and jeans but he looked cute with his rumpled hair.

Tobias narrows his eyes at me playfully and I smile.

"So Tris... About the paper- let's forget about that until a little later," he says flicking the droplets of water from his hair absentmindedly.

"Yeah," I say.

After all these sudden events, it feels good to just let go and relax.

"Let's go people!" Uriah exclaims happily his hand intertwined with Marlene's.

_That boy has his ways.__  
_  
"Where are we going?" Lynn asks straightforwardly.

"To hell," I hear somebody murmur.

"Language Zeke!" Shauna shouts out.

"But Four said the same thing earlier!" Zeke exclaims.

"Did not!" Tobias says glaring at Zeke.

"You know what we do to liars T- Four!" I say grinning devilishly.

Tobias turns toward me and glares.

Everyone starts herding out of the room grabbing bags and other items.

Christina and Tobias hang back.

"You know what we do with snitches Tris," Tobias says smiling.

My eyes widen.

Tobias advances toward me and starts tickling me. I gasp for air pulling my arms to my sides.

"Christina help! Please, help!" I shriek.

Christina smirks at me with an "I told you so" look and I scream realizing she's not going to help.

"Four please! It's hurts!" I exhale.

Tobias stops and laughs while in gasp for air.

"Christina what kind of friend are you!" I say my eyes wide with disbelief.

"One that can say 'I told you so'," she says whispering into my ear.

I stamp my foot like a two year old and don't notice Tobias next to me.

"Jerk," I say narrowing my eyes at him.

"Ah Tris don't be mad I was just kidding," Tobias says.

I didn't think he was actually taking me seriously, but it's nice to know that someone doesn't want me to be mad at them.

I walk out the door leaving Tobias.

"Tris! Aw please Tris!" Tobias calls after me.

The door slams into Tobias when I don't hold it.

"Bloody, goddy..."

"Are you ok?" I ask peeking inside the door.

"Yeah," he says.

"Are you mad at me?" He asks.

"No," I say.

"Oh ok, good," he says.

"I like your necklace Tris," he says grinning.

My eyebrows knit together while I look down at my neck.

"Oh! Sorry I had to comb my hair I was going to-"

"It's fine Tris. The number four is cute on you," he says.

I look down at my neck and see the letters F-O-U-R engraved on the wood. I flush and wrangle the necklace off handing it to Tobias.

"Come on Tris let's go," he says.

"About the list Tobias…"

"What about it?"

"Why is your name on there?"

"Because," he says slowly as if he's thinking about how to word his answer. "Marcus intends to use me."

"I knew that but how?"

He gives me a peculiar look a one with deep meaning. I can't decipher it though.

"To bring down Christina's father."

**A/N: Who heard about the title of book three? ALLEGIANT! I'm so excited! Thanks, everyone for reading and review, I'd like to know your thoughts!**


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Divergent!

Chapter 10

TOBIAS'S POV:  
I didn't actually comprehend how wrong Marcus is.

He wants me to _kidnap_ a _grown_ man.

I'm _eighteen _years old. I don't do those things. He's a deranged lunatic.

He hinted to me in the emails he sent me about his "plan" but I wasn't exactly sure what he had in mind.

"What do you want Tobias?"

I look to the left and see Tris talking to a guy her age. She's ordering food at the counter while I stare off into space.

"Tobias?"

"Sorry, yeah? Oh um I'm fine," I say stuttering like an idiot.

The guy at the counter snickers and I throw a glare from when I was a Dauntless instructor.

"What's wrong Tobias?" Tris asks staring up at me.

"Nothing," I say shaking my head twice to stimulate my thoughts.

"Are you sure? Aren't you hungry? We haven't eaten anything since yesterday," she says.

My stomach growls as I think of food.

"You should eat Four," she says tugging at my arm.

She doesn't do it flirtatiously just as her intention shows in her words. She thinks I should eat.

I cock my head and stare. Something in me wishes she were still wearing my jacket. She was snuggling into it before I fell asleep though so that might mean something.

"Hey man, I haven't talked to you in while," Zeke says slapping my back.

"Oh hey man, sorry I haven't been around," I say realizing I've barely been talking to my best friend.

Tris sweeps up to the counter

"I've seen you around Tris a lot. Ah God, you apparently were over there when they woke up. You have a thing for her?" Zeke asks.

I feel heat burn up the nape of my neck pulsing up and curling around the inky tendrils. I run a hand through my hair. I need to cut it.

"Oh! You do! Man, I wish you luck! She came first in her initiation if you didn't know," he says.

I stare at Tris. Small, strong, and pretty. First in her initiation. In her _Dauntless_ initiation.

"Yeah whatever..." I mumble and Zeke just grins at me his humor expressed purely by his comical expression.

"Eat Tobias," Tris says shoving a wrapped up lump into my rough fingers.

"I wasn't going to eat Tris," I complain to Tris as I follow her over to the table everyone is sitting at.

The seats next to our friends are taken and they seem to have forgotten about us so we sit down at another table.

"I had a psychic feeling that you were hungry," she says sarcastically.

I roll my eyes but smile at the same time.

"That feeling you had was comically correct," I reply unwrapping the chicken drumstick and sinking my teeth into the meat.

She tucks her hair behind her ear and stares off into her own thoughts.

She twirled her hair into a bun that sits on top of her head and the silky gold strings hang at the sides. They fly off to the sides again and I feel compelled to reach over and swipe them back.

"Your thoughts?" Tris says her eyes flitting to mine shortly.

"Thoughts on what?"

"You seemed to be thinking about something," she says lacing her fingers together and clenching.

Compulsively I lean over and brush back the blonde stands back from her face.

"Just that," I say.

I can feel the heat rushing to my face again.

"Thanks," she says softly.

"Sorry," I murmur.

Stupid Tobias. So goddy stupid.

"Nothing to be sorry for Four," she says.

My eyebrows knit. She uses my nickname name on and off. I look at her trying to see what drove her to say "Four" instead of "Tobias".

"Hi Four!" A feminine voice squeals behind me.

I turn around and see a girl my age that I coincided in Dauntless initiation training with.

Her name is Lauren.

"Hey Lauren," I say sneaking a quick glance at Tris.

Her eyes look harder than just a millisecond ago and her lips are pushed together in a thin line.

"So Four I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later maybe." Lauren says.

I never knew Lauren liked me but she never actually showed it until now. Although, I recall she was quite nice to me whereas the others.

My eyes flit to Tris. I never said that I was going to be with her today and frankly, she never invited me to.

I pinch the bridge of my nose to release the pressure building up in my head. I breathe.

"I don't think I can Lauren, sorry," I say.

A wave of guilt passes across me. I actually didn't have a reason to say no. Well a logical reason, my thoughts are gravitating more toward the mentality state of thought.

"Oh... Well ok," she says.

The disappointments in her eyes are apparent but she just smiles at me, her eyes flicking to Tris for a second and then walks off.

"Girlfriend?" Tris mutters her cheeks reddening immediately.

"No, just a friend," I say heat creeping up my jaw line.

Maybe Tris is jealous. Maybe she doesn't want me to have a girlfriend. I brighten at my thoughts.

"Yeah so..." She trails off. I can distinctively tell that she's embarrassed for asking me about having a girlfriend but her question couldn't bother me any less than it does now.

Which is none at all.

"You're probably wondering why I said no." I say.

Something came over me overnight. I realized I'm sick of living in the damned shadow that Marcus created for me. I won't listen to his psychopathic reasons, explanations, and plans anymore.

"Hell," Tris mutters to the trees she's glaring at.

I chuckle at her huffy expression and she raises her eyebrows at me as if to say "really?"

"Sorry, don't be mad it doesn't matter to me at all whatever you ask."

"So if doesn't matter, why did you say no?" She asks.

_She did ask.__  
_  
My lips twitch but I try to keep my expression placid.

"Because I didn't want to hurt her feelings," I say.

Tris's expression bares confusion and a little relief. She flips back the blonde strands that are picking up because of the wind.

I look up momentarily to see the sky darkening. It was sunny just a moment ago so I make a face.

I sense Tris smiling, but when I look down again she looks placid her expression un-changing.

"Why would you hurt her feelings?" She asks.

I can sense the curiousness in her voice. That wouldn't be a trait honored in Abnegation.

"Because I don't like her, I like somebody else," I say firmly watching her face.

I indirectly told her I like her.

Her eyebrows pull together and her face falls looking crestfallen.

My stomach falls. She knows I like her and she doesn't like the idea of it. God, I should've known.

I turn my face to look at my friends who are getting up and starting toward me- us.

"It's cloudy, which is pretty crappy but us guys have some stuff back at our place that we can do," Zeke says jutting his head toward the direction of the cabins.

"I told everyone to act like they forgot you two," Zeke whispers in my ear.

"What! Why?" I say.

I knew they couldn't actually have _forgotten_ us. Gut feeling I guess.

Zeke raises his eyebrows like he would to flirt with a girl and I groan.

"You idiot," I mutter.

"_Handsome_ idiot," he replies.

"So how'd everything go-"

"Leave me alone," I say walking ahead of him.

"Come on Four!" He yells out.

I kick the gravel and pretend that I can't hear him.

**TRIS'S POV:****  
**"It must be you!" Christina says.

"I have a feeling it's not," I say grabbing Tobias's jacket and groaning.

The guys said we could watch some movies and stuff over at their place. Apparently, they needed a couple minutes to "clean up."

I slip the jacket on reveling in the warmth. The sky just turned cloudy like that. It was odd, nobody expected it.

"Yo girls c'mon over," I hear Uriah holler from the wall.

His fist banging and smashing against the door.

"Uriah! Stop! We're coming!" Marlene shouts rolling her eyes.

The door smashes open and us girls go into their room.

The guy's room is quite similar to ours except that the boys have a bit more space for their own cubicle of room.

My eyes sweep around to see everything in the Dauntless colors of black.

"Come on guys it's starting!" Zeke whispers.

In his hand is a bag of popcorn and assorted boxes of candy. He hands some to each of us.

Zeke goes to sit in front of the T.V. by Shauna, Uriah scoots toward Marlene, Will wraps an arm around Christina, and Al stands alone.

"Hey," the man of the hour says next to me.

I feel myself immediately heat up, my cheeks reddening and the spot just at my jaw turning scarlet.

Tobias motions for me to come and sit. I flip down on the couch grabbing the blanket that lies there. Tobias sits beside me his posture stiff looking.

"Relax T- Four," I say hitting his arm.

"Sure Tris," he says stealing a box of Twizzler's.

"Four!" I whisper loudly hitting his hair.

"Hey, hey, hey not the hair!" He says shaking off my hands.

I raise my eyebrows.

"Ok you can touch my hair," he says patting his head.

I flip my fingers through his hair shortly. Funnily, it's really soft.

"And Uriah that doesn't mean you can touch my hair!" He says a little louder.

"_Aww _come on Four!" Uriah groans giving me a lopsided smile.

I laugh.

"Shh the movie is on!" Christina whines.

I roll my eyes. I dig my phone out from my pocket- Tobias's jacket pocket- and press the home button.

_Hey.__  
_  
I get a text from a number that I don't know. I ignore it.

_Don't know me?_

I ignore the text and go through the Internet searching up the news for Chicago today.

_Come on Tris.__  
_  
Another text that I ignore.

_Tris?_

I press the screen a little forcefully and click on the texting app.

_What?_ I text.

_How you doing?__  
_  
From my time in Abnegation, I know I shouldn't respond to strangers, but I do anyway. I'm Dauntless now.

_Who are you?___

_Why do u want to know?__  
_  
_Hell, your txting me. Who are you?_

_Guess.__  
_  
_Do I know you?_

_I would think so._

_Give me a hint.__  
_  
Tobias next to me smiles a bit glancing at my phone. I elbow him until he looks away.

_Umm I went zip lining with you_.

_You did?___

_Yeah.___

_I have everyone's number except for...___

_For?___

_Tobias?___

_Yes, Tris?__  
_  
I glare at my screen with a disbelieving expression on my face. My jaw is dropped down slightly.

"Four Eaton!" I whisper shoving him into Al.

Al who I noticed staring at me earlier gives out a little "oof".

"Hey Uriah gave me your number!" He says his palms up.

"You jerk. I thought I was texting a weird stranger," I say shaking my head.

"Only weird stranger around is my father, and that you have nothing to worry about," Tobias replies lightly though I see him tense when he says father.

I lean a bit into him hoping he doesn't notice.

"Ugh Four," I say.

"Ugh you, Tris," he responds.

I'm not sure if it's just me but I feel him get closer to me.

"Watch the _goddy _movie guys!" Lynn shouts.

Tobias and I tense and smile.

"So Tris... Tell me about yourself," Tobias whispers.

I stick a Twizzler into my mouth and say, "what do you want to know?"

"Family? I know about your friends already."

"Well you know me sorta. Andrew Prior is my dad and Natalie Prior is my mom."

"You're Andrew's daughter?" He asks slightly surprised.

"Yeah. I have my brother Caleb who absolutely adores Erudite, the intellect he is," I sigh slipping my hands so they're inside the jacket hand-holes.

Neither of us is watching the movie and I frankly don't even know what we are watching.

I glance down at my phone for a second to see its 12:00 noon.

"I'm guessing you don't like your brother?" Tobias asks.

"No exactly the opposite actually. He's a good brother, always being more Abnegation than me of course," I say jutting my lower lip out slightly to make a face.

"I think you're pretty Abnegation if you wanted to be," Tobias says.

I shake my head for him to see and he smiles while only half rolling his eyes. His eyes are so blue at the moment, the patch of lighter blue like a spark in the sea of navy.

We both turn toward the T. V. And watch as a girl screams when a man knocks on her door.

This must be one of Zeke's cheesy western movies. He's always liked the cowboy theme.

I pop a Twizzler in my mouth and Tobias's hand slides into the bag to grab some. His hand hits mine and I feel warmth at my throat.

"Sorry," I say.

"Nothing to be sorry for," he replies a contorted face on him as he watches the screen.

"Zeke this so cheesy!" Shauna exclaims.

Zeke just moans out a "whatever babe."

_Well_, I think, that relationship escalated from a crush to something more.

"Uriah stop!" Marlene shrieks as Uriah plays with her hair twining it around his finger then grabbing another strand to start on.

Uriah just continues what he's doing and Marlene huffs.

"So Tris, curious but do you have a boyfriend? Wondering if he's Dauntless," Tobias says.

My heart stutters slightly. He's asking you if you have a boyfriend! The voice in the back of my head squeals. Then the last part of what he says kicks in. He's just considering if he would get in trouble if I had a Dauntless boyfriend.

"No," I say nonchalantly.

"Oh ok, that's cool," he says tugging at the necklace with the number fours on it.

My hands are cold and sweaty at the same time. I wipe my hands on my pants hoping he doesn't notice.

I didn't get much sleep last night and the dark atmosphere around the room gives me a sleepy vibe.

"Are you cold?" I ask to the wall.

"No, are you?" Tobias answers.

Thank God, I think. I would've seemed like an idiot if he didn't respond.

"Slightly," I reply.

My eyes droop. Ah, I'm damned. I don't want to fall asleep right now but the inevitable will come.

I open my eyes wide but they keep dropping down.

"Are you tired Tris?" Tobias asks me.

"Uhh slightly also," I respond.

"Did you even sleep last night?" He asks.

"Well considering your break in, only a few hours," I say sleepily.

"Hah oh I forgot about that," he says.

His voice doesn't sound embarrassed, it sounds placid as if he's taking what I said in as a fact. Which, I guess, it is.

My head slumps and I make sure that it's turned to the left so I won't fall asleep on Tobias.

The muffling of laughter and cheesy western movies lulls me to the variety of shades of sleep.

**[PAGE BREAK]******

**TOBIAS'S POV:**  
I didn't get much sleep either so I silently lull off after Tris gets comfortable.

Zeke's stupid movie and the screams don't actually disturb me.

I try to sleep upright because I don't want to slump on Tris and no way want do I want to have my head on Al. That guy gives me an odd feeling of wariness.

I wake up with a warm feeling on my stomach and the faint buzz of the T.V. symbolizing that it's on.

My arms are looped around something that feels cold and I feel heaviness at my stomach. I force my eyes to peel open and I see Tris lying on my lap one of her arms looped around my stomach.

My body immediately heats. Her lips are slightly parted and her eyes are closed.

I notice that my hand is under her head to act like a pillow and the other is on her arm. I'm tempted to fall asleep again because Tris looks so tired and frankly, I am too.

Everyone around us is asleep slumped over on the floor with blankets that weren't there before.

I groan wondering what time it is. I fumble for my phone and find it in the crook of Tris's elbow.

Tris turns her body so that she's no longer lying on my lap and instead on the couch's arm.

I glance down at my phone and see that it's 3:00 pm exactly.

"Tris!" I whisper leaning down so my lips are brushing her ear.

I don't know if I'm imagining it when she shivers.

"What?" she moans.

I glance down at my phone.

I get a text from Marcus.

_Tobias Eaton I will be waiting at the Pier tonight. Same place and same time. I still need to discuss my plans for the owner's girl and this damned camp. Be there or I swear that little girl of yours will get my next lash._

I stare down at the text. I don't worry about it for some reason. Frankly, my fear of Marcus is thoroughly subdued. He can't come to our cabin because there are guards. I was just Dauntless enough to sneak pass them and I suppose Tris was also.

"Tris wake up," I whisper again.

She shoots up her blue eyes bright with annoyance. She swivels her head then she sees me.

"Tobias?"

"More Marcus problems," I answer.

**A/N: This is quite a lengthy chappie so please enjoy and tell me how it is. Anyone see the Divergent knife-scene still? If you haven't then look it, up because it's beautiful! March 21, 2014 & October 22, 2013 are my most awaited days. Read and Review!**_****_


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Divergent!******

**Chapter Eleven******

**TRIS'S POV: ****  
**I stare up at Tobias as if I just notice that I was asleep just a minute before.

"Marcus? What happened?" I ask urgently.

My seriousness is cut off by an upcoming yawn that escapes my mouth.

"Nothing to worry about really. Actually Marcus is being a goddy jack-as-"

"What'd he say Tobias?" I say cutting off his reasoning.

The time on my phone reads 3:05 pm so I guess we slept for a couple hours.

Everyone around us is asleep with blankets that I swear weren't there when we watched the movie.

"All I'm saying is that we should stay in today," he says. "Or the rest of the day that we have."

His dark hair isn't visible because outside is still cloudy and I can hear the soft patter of rain. Although, his blue eyes are still sparked with energy even though I suspect he's been asleep too.

I narrow my eyes at him. What's the matter with showing me what Marcus said?

"What's wrong Tobias," I say not harshly.

"Nothing, it's nothing to worry about really Tris," he says his blue eyes looking sincere.

That look breaks me. My resolve cracks into tiny porcelain pieces scattered on the ground.

I bite my lip and slowly jut it out in my protocol defiance, but then slowly draw my lip back in.

I don't miss it when I see Tobias's lip twitch. I don't press to ask more but I do shuffle further into the jacket and the blankets.

"Are you still tired? I did wake you..." He says.

"No, no just absolutely cold," I say gravitating toward him slightly.

We're sitting so close that I could turn my head and his shoulder would be perfectly aligned with my head.

"I've got all the hotness I think," he says seriously and then chuckling at how it might've sound to me.

I inwardly roll my eyes.

"Not fair to tell you the truth, I'm always cold," I say leaning my head so it just slightly brushes his shoulder.

"Life's not fair," he responds.

Our conversations at good times are easy and full of sarcasm-y conversational verbalization. I like how I can just talk to him.

"Tris?"

"Yeah Tobias," I whisper back.

"You can- can trust me right?" He says fiddling his fingers with his necklace.

The question implies that we've been through enough to make me trust him. I cock my head and look at him.

"Yeah, Four I can," I say.

He breathes a sigh of relief. Alternatively, maybe something else, I couldn't be sure.

"You can sleep if you like," he says patting his lap.

I eyes widen.

"Don't worry you were sleeping on my lap before I woke you up," he says nonchalantly.

I mentally punch myself. Now he would think I'm just one of those girls who threw themselves at people. _Damn_.

"Tris seriously don't worry about it," he says looking at me mentally fighting myself.

"No it's just..."

"Just what?"

"I feel _pretty_ stupid right now," I answer truthfully rubbing my sweaty palms on my pants.

He chuckles and I scowl.

"It's not funny _Four_," I say biting the soft inside of my lip.

He starts laughing.

"To hell with you then!" I exclaim just loud enough to not wake the others.

"Sorry Tris, it's just I like seeing you embarrassed," he says a smirk playing on the side of his mouth.

"What's so funny?"

"You of course," he says.

"Can I ask you something?" I say.

"Yeah."

"What did you mean by Marcus using you to bring down Christina's dad?" I say.

The usual levity between us is forgotten, blown away by my sudden query.

"Well exactly that. Marcus intends for me to help him attack her father I think. He's had enough experience in attacking humans already," he says.

I don't question him when he says this because I already know what he talking about.

"I don't _intend_ to help him of course. You should know that I don't particularly adore my father like a real son should," he says bitterly running a hand though his hair.

"And the sheet?" I ask.

"That is what I've developed a theory upon," he says.

I feel this is my moment to press, to ask.

"That?"

"That he is working with Jeanine," he says.

"Jeanine?" I ask.

The name sounds familiar like I should know it but I can't recall it.

"She might be Ms. Matthews to you," he says.

My mind clicks. During initiation, our trainer always referred to Ms. Matthews as a dirty Erudite. I've been wary of here since she sent out the camps news about Abnegation being nobodies that couldn't defend themselves from a beetle.

"Why would he be working with her?" I ask my voice incredulous.

"That's the thing, I don't know for sure. It's just a gut feeling, instinct I guess," he says rubbing his neck.

The rain outside clanks louder on the ground streaking down toward dirt and pavement and grass.

"Does that seem odd to you that I have this feeling?" He asks me.

"No, it doesn't. I've been wary of her since I learned her name in initiation," I reply.

"Is that so?" He says.

"Yes," I say.

I don't elaborate, don't explain what I mean.

"Are they going to wake up?" Tobias says a crooked smile on his face.

I look at all my friends sprawled across the ground.

"Huh I don't know, they usually don't though," I say smiling.

"Well then what are we going to do?" He says.

His expression is mischievous which scares me a bit.

"We could... I don't know," I say cocking my head.

"Want to cook?" He asks suddenly.

"Where?" I ask.

"We have a kitchen in here, although I noticed you girls didn't," he says.

"What do you guys cook in here? We should have the kitchen whereas you boys," I say.

"I'm a beautiful cook don't worry," he says standing up soundlessly offering me his hand.

I'm not sure if he's referring to himself as being beautiful or his cooking. I think that after a while I'll figure out that he's both. His hand looms over me still and I take it.

I feel my bones chill and warm up simultaneously.

He smirks as if he knows how his look affects me.

I mentally curse him.

"What are we going to cook?" I ask.

"Let me cook, it'll be a surprise for you Ms. Prior," he says bowing.

I blush the heat creeping up my cheekbones.

"I can cook you know," I say indignantly.

"I know, just wait and see my cooking. You, Tris, will be swept off your feet," he says winking.

I look away thoroughly embarrassed. He's cute though, the way he can do basically everything.

I watch as he walks to the little cubicle that they call a kitchen. Everything is stocked, spices, noodles, anything I could think up of.

"Can I watch at least?" I ask.

"Hell, you'll watch either way Tris," he says.

I smile deviously at his back. He knows what I would do.

"Pass me the salt," he says turning on the stove.

My eyebrows crease but I fumble through the cupboards for salt.

"While you're at it Tris could you retrieve that bottle of... Rosemary! Yeah, rosemary for me," he says.

I smile at his goofiness.

He must be passionate about cooking. He stares up at the timer on the oven even though his eyes are level with it.

"Can you tell me what you're cooking please?" I ask trying for a sweeter tone.

"No, any other day that would've worked Tris," he says.

I feel a jolt through me. Does that mean he likes me? The Abnegation me in says no he couldn't. The Dauntless part says anything's possible.

"Whatever _Four_," I say reverting back to his nickname to show him I'm huffy.

He laughs. _God, that laugh_.

"Do me a favor?" I say.

I watch him engrossed in filling a pot with water to heat it thinking that he didn't hear me.

"Anything," he responds.

I cock my head surprised at his response.

"Laugh," I say encouraged by his response.

He looks back at me with a contorted questioning face.

I plop myself down on a wobbly wooden chair. I line my fingers up with the wooden grooves notching down the head of the chair.

"Laugh? Why?" He asks still staring at me.

I shrug. He laughs. Not a fake one that I expected him to do if he actually did laugh for me.

I smile.

"Stop distracting me Tris! I'm not going to get you any food if you keep making me laugh," he says.

I let out a breath as if I'm saying "ok".

I watch as he pulls out a jar of sauce that looks like a darker shade of cream.

He looks back at me shortly as if to check if I'm still there.

"Tell me about yourself Tobias," I say.

I noticed that I never asked about him, I think his connection with Marcus was holding me back.

"Well there's not particularly much. But well... There's Marcus, my deceased mother, and me. Your regular sports guy who prefers to hang low at school," he says.

I feel a pang of sadness hearing about someone being dead. I'm still to Abnegation.

I don't reply and Tobias continues to cook.

After a while, an intoxicating smell wafts from the oven and I fight the urge to scamper up and inhale it all.

"Almost done," Tobias says.

He dressed up in a whole chef's attire. He has on an apron low on his waist and his shoes remind of those chef's in the movies.

"Ok, ok this is _it_!" Tobias's exclaims pulling two white plates toward his chest.

I see a fancy swirl of angel hair layered in creamy fettuccine sauce. Small herbs adorn the sauce making it beautiful.

"_Damn _Tobias, it smells like heaven," I say my eyes wide.

"Better taste like it too," he responds.

"Jeez Four, what's in the oven?"

"Bread, garlic bread," he says.

"Are you hungry?"

"_Hell_ I am!" Christina says strutting in.

"Lucky I cooked extra," Tobias, mutters.

He hands me a plate and Christina one also.

What a gentleman.

He grabs another plate for himself and sits down beside me.

"How long have you two been up?" Christina asks devouring her food while eyeing us suspiciously.

I check my phone for the time.

"About an hour," I reply forking the noodles into my mouth.

The angel hair is light and creamy complimented by the bread that I didn't even know appeared on my plate.

"This is fantastic," she mumbles through a full mouth.

"Four here is quite the chef," I say to Tobias.

Underneath the table, his hand brushes my which sends shivers through my back.

"You're an amazing cook!" She exclaims full of enthusiasm.

Tobias chuckles lowly.

We eat for a while and then Tobias starts cleaning which Christina and I help him with.

"Want to go out later Tris? We could shop, you know how there are the shops in the Dauntless area," she says brushing back her hair.

"Eh maybe, it's rainy. Plus, I love relaxing on rainy days," I say.

"Me too," she replies.

**TOBIAS'S POV:  
**I starting to think that Tris likes me as much as I like her. Like the way she blushes when I try to act like a gentleman or when I say something honest.

On the other hand, maybe she's just concerned about her safety from Marcus. Maybe, she doesn't even like me at all.

"What do you want to do?" Christina asks Tris as the start walking into the living room area where everyone is sleeping.

"Hm I don't know," she says biting her lower lip.

I pull out my phone and text Tris something.

_How was the food?_

She feels a vibration, pulls out her phone, and looks at the number. Her lip curls and she starts typing.

_Incredible. Best ever. Didn't know u were a cook._

I chuckle behind her.

"I'm gonna go to our room to get something, I'll be back in a few," Tris says to Christina and me.

Christina and I nod.

When Tris is out of the room, Christina bombards me with questions.

"Do you like Tris? Is there something between you two? Are you going to ask her out? Huh?" she asks.

I scratch my flames and think about the best way to answer her. Lying wouldn't be an option considering how much time I've been hanging out with her. Not answering isn't going to work with a Candor. All I have is honesty.

"Yeah," I say.

"Yeah to which ones?" She asks excited.

"All of them I guess," I say trying not to let the heat creep up further than my neck.

"Ahhhh!" She screams.

I'm hoping that means that Tris likes me too.

"When! When are you going ask?" She squeals.

"I don't know," I say embarrassed.

Any second Tris could come in the door and I can't even fathom my reaction.

It's been more than 5 minutes though and she isn't back. Probably girl stuff, I think.

"Where's Tris?" Christina asks to anybody that might be listening.

"I don't know..."

We wait for a little while longer and Christina goes to the girl's room to find her.

My phone dings from a text.  
_  
I'm waiting in the parking lot so you had better be there later._

Marcus.

"Tris? Where are you?" Christina calls out.

"Tris?" I echo.

No answer. My brain starts up with worst-case scenarios as it usually does when I'm nervous.

Christina snatches up a note from the table.

_Christina & Four,_

_Went out for some fresh air. The rain died down. Might wander for a while. Don't worry._

_-Tris_

_Oh God. _I look down at my phone again and curse. Marcus is out there. Crap.

**A/N: Is this good? Do you guys like reading this? To Queen Elizabeth III because her reviews crack me up. Thanks for the reviews and everything guys. Hope you like the story! Read & Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I don't own Divergent!

TRIS'S POV:  
I patter down the steps leading to the underground compound Dauntless keeps secret from the other factions.

The compound is eerily quiet though I suppose people aren't here because of the bad weather.

I smooth down my hair tying it up in a tight ponytail.

The shops are all dim with lights and the Pit is quiet. Usually the compound is buzzing with lively Dauntless, pounding and shrieking exhaled through the whole faction.

I needed some fresh air so I decided to visit the place I had initiation in. Where I placed first in _Dauntless _initiation.

I skim my thin fingers across the cool walls. The touch sends me shivers and I pull Tobias's jacket tighter around me. The jacket still smells like him, of metal and sweat and that distinctive sweet aroma a male carries.

My feet lead themselves to the training room. I notice I memorized the way although I hadn't been back since training. When I arrive in the room, I take a deep breath filling my lungs with a considerable amount of air. My hands skim the punching bags and the guns, lightly caressing the training tools. The fluorescent light is set dimly making the room seem dangerous, quiet, and eerie. I gaze at the weapons and breathe in the sharp scent of metal against air. The training room usually isn't left unattended but it doesn't peak my mind why it's not attended now.

My eyes rake up and down the walls and hallways as if I haven't seen them in the right light in eternity.

_Dauntless.__  
_  
I can hear my instructor's voice echo in my head.

_Stand straighter and don't let your guard down._

_Knees and elbows._

_Because you're Dauntless you idiot!_

The impact of initiation rushes back to me and I blink rapidly to adjust my wobbly vision._  
_

I swallow and keep my gaze level with a punching bag.

Suddenly, I'm by the Chasm looking down at the hazardous water. In the darkness of the compound, the water is almost black looking although at a certain angle you can see the pureness of it.

"Hey Tris," a snarky voice says behind me.

My heart jolts being scared so suddenly.

Feet clatter on the rough stone ground and I whip around.

Peter, Al, Drew stand behind me.

Peter his usually slick black hair is rumpled and his lackey Drew stands just staring. Al, I thought who was at least an acquaintance, stands broad-shouldered with a sad expression.

Peter flicks his head toward me in a gesture that confuses me.

Suddenly a hand grabs me and lurches me backwards. I almost scream but the hand clamps over my mouth not permitting me to speak.

"Don't let her talk!" Peter warns looking my body up and down as he, with Al grabs my body.

"Hey the Stiff still looks like a twelve-year-old," Peter snickers.

Hands slam my body. Up and down and bitter bile rises in my throat. I try to scream, I do but the hand clamps harder down making me breath through my nose.

My spine hits coldness. _Chasm_.

I inhale and exhale rapidly my heart pounding in every place, blood rushing and flowing.

A hand slams into my ribs and I shriek. The pain, the bruises that will be left over if I'm not killed.

_Stupid Tris, so goddy stupid.__  
_  
I shouldn't have gone here alone, when nobody is around in the compound.

The lights don't seem as bright as before, when I was standing alone.

"Ha finally! You did not deserve that first ranking, you're just a damn Stiff," Peter growls his eyes gleaming maniacally.

Drew chuckles behind Peter and I want to spit in his face.

Drew starts prodding my ribs and I try to not let the tears flow.

_Don't give them the satisfaction Tris._

The warmth in my eyes burn and my vision blurs from the pain.

"Blind fold Al," Peter says flicking his head to Al's general direction.

Al hands him a cloth and fingers fumble tying the blind fold around my. It tightly grips my head searing down to my skin.

I can't see.

A hand grips at my throat cutting off the circulation. I try to breathe but the breaths don't come, aren't allowed to come.

I rip at the fold letting my vision free again. Peter holds me up by the throat over the roaring waters of the Chasm.

I scream. The scream isn't loud enough to attract attention from above the black steps leading to the ground above though, just a jagged scream to tell Peter how evil he is.

"How you feeling Stiff?" Peter says grinning.

The look makes my stomach churn. I shouldn't have eaten.

Suddenly I remember Christina and Tobias. Have the read my note by now?

_Might wander for a while. Don't worry._

I squeeze my eyes shut. _  
_  
"Do you like water? I thought you did, well we'll find out," Peter whispers still clenching my throat.

His hand tightens and then loosens repeating the order consecutively. I feel the bruises forming turning purple, blue, black, and then slowly washing over with a sickly green.

_No more, please, no more._

My spine collides with the Chasm's metal railing.

I remember our instructor.

_It has happened and it will happen again._

"Hey! Get away!" a voice yells.

Patter of footsteps, shuffling of feet.

"Go! Come on let's go!" Peter screams at Drew and Al.

Peter drops me roughly on the stone compound ground and I hear a low moan escape my lips.

My ribs ache so I slowly shut my eyes reveling in the secure notion that the ground brings me.

I hear punches, yells, and pleads the voices of my attackers.

The sounds although welcome to my ears are secondary, subordinate- profoundly- to the pain aching through my limbs and my throat. I breathe concentrating on my breaths.

Footsteps patter next to me and I muster my strength to lift my head.

The darkness of the compound descends on me but I make out familiar eyes. Dark blue a sea of navy sparked with a beautiful neon aqua.

"Four," I moan.

My voice sounds weak, utterly pathetic at the moment. I don't care though.

_I don't care, I don't care, I don't care._

He lifts me up gently easing an arm underneath my knee and hooking the other where my arm joins with my shoulder.

The burning in my eyes doesn't retreat but it eases as I'm lifted.

I press my forehead into his collarbone and there is a sudden hollow silence.__

**A/N:****Thanks for reading and reviewing everybody! Please tell me any ideas you have and don't be shy to review. Read & Review!**__


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

I don't own Divergent!

TRIS'S POV:  
I wake up with my heart still pounding, blood rushing through my veins as if I am still held over the Chasm.

I open my eyes and hear water running from a faucet. Quieter than the Chasm.

_Not the Chasm._

Tobias stands at the faucet washing off blood from his fingers with a placid, unyielding expression. The blood turns the water pink like a rose petal burned in the sun.

I remember only a couple of things from the walk back them only are two things- the curl of ink around a neck and the gentle sway that meant he was carrying me.

I debate on whether I should act as if I'm still asleep or not but then he looks up and it's too late.

"Tobias…" I croak out my voice scratchy like a sheet of sandpaper.

I swallow once wincing and pressing two fingers to my throat at the pain.

"Tris," he says coming over to the side of the bed an ice pack in hand.

I faintly wonder why he would have ice packs in his cubicle, why he would _need_ any.

It reminds me of my instructor. Always prepared, read for the worst situations.

My instructor always wore this mask though, not even identifying his name.

There are small cuts on his knuckles and a cut on the side of his lip.

"How are you feeling?" he asks the placid expression masking his eyes concern.

"Better," I say my words coming out in a whisper a faint blow of the wind.

It's a lie. My head throbs and the blood pounds loudly causing me to shallow my breaths.

"I highly doubt that," he responds easing the ice pack under my head.

His hand brushes my head and my scalp prickles with pain, sharp and distinct like the desire I had to become Dauntless.

"Sorry," he says when I wince.

I shake my head slightly.

"Would it be bad to sit up?" I ask.

"I'll help you," he says.

One hand slides under my back and the other grips my head gently. I push myself up stifling the moan that I know is going to come.

"You can be in pain, it's just me," he says.

"Did you see my note?" I rasp.

Tobias's eyes don't waver from the neutral gleam but I sense something has happened to cause him to be stony.

"Tris you shouldn't have gone," he says.

Although in profound pain, I feel defensive.

"I was fine until they came along," I retort.

"No, I meant – just…" he doesn't finish.

I feel my gaze soften. His eyes don't show unending pity and sympathy, I would've been disappointed if they did.

I lean my head back of the metal bars breathing heavily from the movement.

"Why were you there?" I ask.

"I was worried Marcus would be out there," he responds.

"Why would Marcus be here?"

"He wants to meet up again, decide what to do with the camp and such," he says.

My eyes widen. Marcus is still trying to get Christina.

I don't ask him why he didn't tell me, I'm too tired.

"What happened to them?"

"Al and Peter ran, Drew well let's say he's not very pretty- although he never was," he says grimacing.

I hear the joke at the end of it and the corners of my lips tip up slightly- very slightly.

"How bad is he?"

"He'll live- in what condition I can't say," he says biting his lip.

I reach for his arm and squeeze it once.

"Good," I say.

He gives me a conflicted look and I notice again the small cut at his lip.

I reach up to touch it and then realize what I'm doing and stop leaving my hand hovering.

_What do you have to lose?_

I reach up and touch his cut softly skimming his skin.

"Tris, I'm fine," he says against my fingers. "You're off worse."

Suddenly everything blows back at me hard and cold. My screams, the touch, the pain.

White-hot fury courses through my veins propelled by my anger. I feel unreasonable, I want to hit a wall, break something, anything to make me feel better. Instead tears come.

I feel the heat spreading through my eyes and threatening to spill themselves.

Tobias reaches out and touches my cheek resting his hand there and skimming his thumb across my cheekbone.

I'm surprised by this but don't pull back.

"Is Al here?" I ask slowly trying to steady my breaths and voice.

His fingers continue to skim the hard bone in my cheek warming up my face.

I thought Al was considered something of a friend. I remember now he was in initiation with me. He seemed to have stronger feelings for me then.

"No, I checked. I don't know where he went though," he responds.

I nod and the tears spill themselves. Neither of us acknowledges them.

His finger brushes a tear and he wipes it away with quick precision.

"I could report this," he says.

"I don't want to seem weak," I say.

He could tell the guards but word spreads fast in Dauntless.

"I thought you would say that, but are you sure?"

This rubs me the wrong way although it was just genuine concern for my well-being.

"You don't get it, what they could've done to me," I say.

His body turns rigid as I see the gears working out scenarios in his head. His blue eyes gleam with anger.

"Could've," he says plaintively.

"Could've but didn't," I respond.

His hand slips off my face. I miss the warmth almost immediately.

"Do me a favor Tris," he says tipping up my chin so my eyes meet his.

I remember what he responded when I asked the same thing earlier.

"Anything."

I almost see him smile.

"Ruin them."

**TOBIAS'S POV:  
**The things they could've done if I hadn't beaten the hell out of them. I watch as she settles into my bed pulling the sheets closer to her chin.

I want to go beat the life out of those three people but I know it's illogical.

I feel the same worry I did when I was an instructor for Dauntless initiation. The same ache of doubt that I wasn't doing the right thing. In this cause, not doing the right thing about Tris. I've dragged her into enough trouble with Marcus already and now I don't even know what to do.

I pull some extra blankets from the shelf in the corner and grab a black pillow.

It's funny the lengths that Dauntless goes to attain black… everything.

"Tobias?" I hear Tris say.

I look up from spreading out the blankets to Tris.

"Could you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Please don't tell anyone about this unless it's Christina or I tell them myself," she says.

"Of course," I say nodding my head.

It stings a bit to think she doesn't trust me to do this already but I understand that with what just happened I would feel the same.

"Thank you," she says.

I nod.

Somehow, I feel that it's my fault that she was attacked.

_It isn't Tobias._

_I know._

"Wait, should I go back to my room?" she asks.

"Not in your condition," I reply curtly.

Everything with Marcus and Tris was making my mind reel and I feel myself closing off again.

I stare down at my phone. It reads 12:05 am.

Marcus would be waiting for me. I wouldn't go though- I'm _not_ going to go.

The relevance of going is at the last check on my list.

"Goodnight Tris," I say.

I hear a muffled voice that says "night Toby" and a clearing of a throat.

Her hair is spread delicately around her head resembling a golden halo, streaks of gold and pale blonde light. I see her clutching the blanket tightly between her thin fingers as if it will slip beneath her grasp if she doesn't hold on tightly.

I settle myself down on my makeshift bed and snuggle down to the blankets.

_Marcus, my father, Jeanine, the lunatic helping my father._

I stare up at the ceiling wondering if my father never abused me, if he never was evil, if my mother didn't leave me, if I would be the person I am today.

I breathe and slowly without even realizing, I fall into the chilling darkness known as sleep.

**[PAGE BREAK]**

I wake up and take a shower wiping of the blood, grit, and haunting-ness of the day before.

I step out and pull on black jeans and a long-sleeve navy shirt. I grab a small towel and walk out the door rubbing the wetness off my head.

I see Tris up staring at me as I walk through the door. Her gaze focuses somewhat at my midsection before flickering to my eyes.

"Hi," I say.

"Hi," she responds.

The word take effort to say and it's tense, tight.

I walk over to my bed leaning my knees on the side of the mattress.

"How you feeling?"

"Better than yesterday," she says.

My eyes flit to her neck where the bruises start. For now they are black but when it gets worse it will be splashed over with green and purple and a sickly yellow.

I touch her cheek where there is a scratch and then slide my hand down to her ribs.

She seems to hold her breath when I touch her.

"And here?"

"Only hurts when I breathe," she says.

I smile down at her.

"Can't do much about that."

She gives me a light smile.

"Can I change?" she asks.

"Of course although I don't suppose you have any spare clothes." I say.

She looks embarrassed.

I touch her cheek again- I seem to be developing a habit- and she looks at me.

"Don't worry, you can borrow a shirt," I saw moving to find a shirt.

I dig through draws and try to find a shirt that I've outgrown with no luck. I toss her the tightest shirt I can find and she slowly- in pain I'm guessing- walks to the bathroom.

I go out to the living room to see the guys are gone. I thought they would've been sleeping but I guess since today is Sunday they decided to go to the hall for breakfast.

When Tris walks out she grabs my jacket and zips it over the tee shirt hiding that it's too large for her.

"They went to breakfast," I say.

Her face instantly pales the blood draining.

"Oh-ok," she says.

She doesn't want to go but I know she will anyway.

"Me first, you first, or together?" I ask.

She moves close to my side grabbing my arm as if to fend of attackers. She then realizes what she did and lets go- but not before I grab her hand.

"Together."

**A/N: Thank you for so many reviews. I'm glad you guys like it. Please enjoy this chappie! Always open to ideas and please tell me what you think in a review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14******

**I don't own Divergent!******

**TRIS'S POV: ****  
**My legs ache, burn from the steady movement. The dim lights of Dauntless reflect off the walls creating blue and black patterns dancing across walls and cameras.

I open my mouth almost in groan but then quickly close it.

This will not affect me. I will not be weak.

"Are you ok?" Tobias asks glancing at me once.

I clench both fists tightly wounding my hands into spheres, uneven and scratched jumbles of fingers.

I think about how to answer. Lying wouldn't help me.

"Not exactly, no," I rasp out.

My voice hasn't improved. It's a low rasp, the epitome of a dying animal.

"I would think not," he says lowly.

I nod, pressing two fingers to my neck. The light pressure causes me to have a double take from the shock of electrical pain.

I nod again rapidly attempting to regain my lost composure.

We walk in an unmeasured silence the hall seeming timeless for a short clip of time.

Tobias rounds another hall and I follow in his wake trying to gain a straight gait.

"Where is the hall? I don't remember eating there," I say.

"Not too far, just a second," he says craning his head at a sign.

We near opaque glass doors resembling misty fog on a window.

"Here," he says.

I stuff my hands further down into his jacket my hands shaking slightly.

"Act like they didn't faze you. Go sit with your friends, I'll go where Zeke and I usually sit," he says brushing the back of his hand lightly across my cheek.

I shiver from his touch. It makes me feel electrified.

"Ok," I work out of my mouth.

He nods gesturing for me to enter first and I bob my head once.

With an unyielding effort I pull the door open and am exposed to the pounding screams and cries of the Dauntless faction.

The walls are draped with streaks of black leaving snowy white exposed.

_Wonder why they did that- it makes us look Candor.__  
_  
I spot Christina, Will, and Uriah at a table north of my general direction and walk over to them.

Christina pulls me down to sit and I hold back my wince.

"Tris! What happened?" She asks mortified- probably by my appearance.

"Yesterday... Peter, Drew- and Al," I say not meeting anybody's gaze.

"What? It looks like the almost killed you!" Will exclaims.

I look to see if anybody heard him but the- my faction is too loud.

"They attacked me, by the Chasm," I say.

Uriah looks at me in shock. I meet his eyes for a second before looking away.

"That hardly seems fair, three against one," he says.

"And Peter is fair," Christina says shaking her head- disgusted.

"I thought Al was our friend... Remember in initiation?" She asks Will.

Will nods.

"Eat up Tris; I should've looked for you when I saw the note! I thought you were going to be fine," she says.

I take the plate that she slides over to me and slowly sink my teeth into a blueberry muffin.

My teeth even ache, a result from the attack I'm guessing.

Out of my peripheral, I see Tobias enter the hall, walking unnervingly casually.

"Does Four know?" Christina asks whispering into my ear.

"He saved me- yes he does," I reply.

"I'm so sorry Tris," she says her tone and expression sincere.

"You couldn't have known that the rankings still effected Peter's actions," I answer.

She nods still looking guilty.

"We were thinking of going camping out in the woods tonight... I suppose you don't want to come. I'll stay back with you of course, Christina says blinking her chocolate eyes.

I feel myself thinking no, I don't want to but my head shakes itself in defiance.

"I'll come, I'll be fine. Just everything will be a little slow," I say giving a crooked smile.

She grins at me and lightly throws her arms around me.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

"We'll pack later! I talked to my dad he said two nights would suffice," she says confidently.

"Plus that will give me time to help you with your boy," she says.

My eyes widen when she says that.

"Are you taking about T- Four?" I ask.

"T-Four? Yes, also known as his truly, the Dark One," she says grinning.

Christina was so easy to forget that it made me forget sometimes too.

Christina waves over a staring Tobias and he comes and sits by me.

"Hey Four," she says.

I curse her.

"Did you tell her?" He asks me.

I nod and his posture relaxes a bit.

I feel his hand brush my knee lightly, close enough to know that it's not an accident.

Christina starts telling Tobias about the camping trip but I zone out when I see Al.

His gait seems slow and his posture slouched. He walks toward me and I stiffen.

"Tris I'm sorry! Remember when we were friends in initiation?" He asks.

"Get away from me," I say my voice low, deadly, a pure imitation of my instructor for initiation.

He would've been proud. I still wonder about him sometimes.

"Can we talk? I can explain, I swear!" He says.

"No, go away and don't ever in _hell_ get close to me again."

"But-"

"Get away!" Tobias says suddenly and the whole table stops.

_Quiet, so utterly quiet.__  
_  
My instructor had the same effect the deep, quiet voice that could stop a room of Dauntless to just mute into a faction of what would seem obedient Amity.

Al trembles as if he has been struck and walks away his hands shaking.

I see Peter and Drew in a corner watching Al quietly.

Drew is worse than I am. His eye is a version of my neck but five times worse, already blue-ing and tinting with yellow. His lip is split and his arms are limp at his sides. He stands up and hobbles out the door in Al's wake.

"Jesus, Four! Did you do that?" Christina exclaims.

Tobias nods once, placidly although I can see the hidden triumph washed over his handsome face.

"Dang," Uriah whispers.

Tobias's lip curls.

"So we are going camping right?" Will asks.

I nod and Christina explains what he means.

Tobias casts me a doubtful glance when she says I wanted to come and I raise my eyebrows at him.

He shoots me a hot grin and I look away blushing.

"See I told you," Christina whispers.

I hit her arm causing her to yelp.

"What time is it?" I ask Will.

"Eh ten after," he says.

"Ten after _what_?" Uriah asks.

"Ten after... _Ten_," he says awkwardly.

We all laugh.

"Wanna go pack? I think you'll need some help," Christina says.

I feel a pang of defiance. I'm almost about to say no I can do it myself, I'm not weak, but I don't.

"Hey, don't worry," Tobias, says his lips brushing my ear, staying there longer than needed.

"Come on Tris!" Christina shouts and I follow her slowly almost forgetting that I was attacked-_almost_.

**[PAGE BREAK]****  
**  
**TRIS'S POV:****  
**"How is this even going to work?" I ask as we all stand in front of the woods.

We took a hike out to the outskirts of camp where the woods start.

The sky cleared up and it's a vibrant blue shining, burning into the evening.

"Well I guess we just go right in," Uriah says.

Tobias's arm brushes mine and I look up at him.

"Feeling any better?" He asks.

"Yeah actually," I respond.

Although the bruises still ache and burn, my limbs don't feel as tight and tense as they did in the morning.

_Just don't think of what happened and you'll have a great time.__  
_  
Wordless, everyone together advances toward the woods Zeke sauntering in the lead.

We walk in a line Christina in front of me and Tobias at my back.

We walk for a minute before Zeke pulls to an abrupt stop that causes us to bump into each other.

I groan as Christina's back grazes over my bruises. She stumbles and tips back on me causing me to fall back.

Tobias makes an "oof" sound before his fingers are holding me by the elbows. They're thin, made for fine deft movements.

I feel his breath at my ear.

"Well hello."

I back up causing me to be even closer to him. My spine is against his chest and his arms are even closer.

I hold my breath.

Then he lets go and I breathe out.

We pick a relatively smooth area that is surrounded by trees and start putting up tents from God knows where.

_Probably Uriah._

"Tris come here I want to show you something!" Tobias says gesturing for me to follow him into the woods.

Christina gives me a look that I return with a gruesome glare.

I'm not entirely keen on the idea of going anywhere right now but I follow him because… well he's Tobias.

"What is it?" I ask when I catch up to him.

"Huh?" he asks staring at something in the distance.

I try to focus my gaze near his but when I do, there isn't anything but the woods.

"You tell _me_ buddy," I say rolling my eyes.

Tobias respectively rolls his eyes subsequently.

"I wanted to ask you if you remember something," he says.

I cock my head slightly in question.

"Your initiation was last year correct?"

"Where are you going with this?"

"Was it somewhere around last year or not?"

"It was," I answer sighing.

"What was your instructor like?" he asks.

"Well he was kind of mysterious you know? He wore this mask," I say chuckling although I don't know why.

"Did he?"

I nod confused why he's asking this in the first place.

"Was the mask black with a white stripe?" he asks.

"Where are you trying to go with this?"

"What was his name?" he asks ignoring my question.

"He never said, I just called him Instructor," I say.

I did just call him Instructor because he didn't vouch his name at all during those two weeks.

Tobias pulls out a mask.

Black with a white stripe.

"So you stalk my instructor? What's this gotta do with me?"

"Tris," he says laughing his eyes smiling. "I was your instructor."

**A/N: This chapter I'm not exactly sure about so please I'm open to any ideas. The Allegiant little quote/catchphrase/thingy: One choice will define you. I'm SOOO excited! Read & Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15******

**I don't own Divergent!******

**TOBIAS'S POV: ****  
**Tris stares at me as if I'm completely foreign to her, her lips parted but not moving.

"Since when!" She asks.

"Since you were an initiate," I chuckle.

"So you decide to tell me you were "Instructor" now?" She says pushing me into the nearest tree.

"Don't be mad it's not like I wanted my little initiates to know who I was," I say putting an arm up against the trunk of the tree, digging my fingers into the soft  
bark.

And I didn't. Initiates, people coming to camp, to see me, as their instructor doesn't appeal to me.

"And I'm just stupid that I didn't notice it was you?" She asks.

"No, I was pretty sure I knew you from somewhere but I guess after I did the new batch of initiates this year I wasn't sure," I say.

Besides the bruises at her neck, she looks fine, _nothing_ like the girl I picked up from the Chasm yesterday.

"Well now I just feel awkward," she says glaring at the tree.

Her gaze sets in a little west of me.

"Why do you feel awkward? It's not like we can't be friends," I say.

My bones are vibrating, buzzing with hope, maybe she feels awkward because she likes me.

She scratches her neck as if she's embarrassed.

_Yes. Come on just say it.__  
_  
"Just because..."

"_Because_?"

"Just because."

I take a step back around the tree.

"Tobias watch ou-"

I take another step backwards and my feet slip under me.

I'm engulfed in slippery liquid, icy cold and distinctly pure.

I hear laughs from above and I emerge from the water gasping.

Tris doubles over laughing and holding her stomach.

"Tris! Come on Tris help me, its cold!" I whine.

Water sloshes into my boots and I grapple around trying to find a handhold.

"Tris!" I say my voice low like a bark.

Her eyes widen and I regret having my tone so sharp.

"Sorry I didn't think you were-"

"I'm fine. It's fine. It's just its _goddy _freezing!" I exclaim lightly brushing the back of my hand on her arm, letting her notice that I'm not mad.

My nose burns from the sharp intake of water, the cold liquid slipping off my body.

"Well I was warning you Tobias," she says as if she's chiding me.

"I know," I say simply.

"Any spare clothe?" She asks me.

I look down at my body. It's soaking with water the frayed layer of my jeans looking limp. My jacket is dark black although it is actually navy blue.

"Um I think I forgot about that," I say sheepishly.

"Ugh boys," she sighs grabbing my hand dragging me back to camp.

My mouth quirks looking at her tugging me through trees as if I'm a lost child.

Her feet patter on the cold ground and I shake off my hair the little orbs of water flitting off into the atmosphere.

"I changed earlier," she says.

"That has to do with me how-"

"Let me finish, I still have your shirt that you gave me earlier," she finishes.

My neck heats where my flames curl.

_Oh, oh that what she meant.__  
_  
We walk to camp and like a magic fairy visited, the tents are up and there is a small fire started.

"Wow, who did this?" Tris asks still tugging me behind her.

"Zeke actually knows some crap!" Uriah exclaims as if they all assumed Zeke is stupid.

"I'm sure he does," Tris responds rolling her eyes and subsequently laughing.

"What happened to Four?" Marlene asks.

"Yeah man it looks like you were rained on. Where were you anyway?" Zeke says clapping me on the back earning a sopping wet hand.

"Eh the river... Kind of fell," I say my voice low.

Tris next to me smirks.

Christina's eyebrows raise and I feel my neck heat again.

I have a feeling Christina knows I have a thing for her best friend.

_Bloody hell.__  
_  
"I'll get your shirt," she says.

"Ooh Mr. Hot Stuff why does she have your shirt?" Zeke says.

"Because when she got the crap beaten up out of her I lent it to her," I growl.

Zeke's eyes widen and his accusation dies down.

I don't know why I snapped. _Maybe_ this cold is getting to me. _Maybe_ I might have hypothermia.

"Somebody get that sopping thing off Four," Shauna says.

"He's going to get sick," Lynn chimes in, in the most unlike Lynn way.

I feel Zeke pull the sweater off my shoulders. I shiver.

"Four I think you're going to take off your shirt," Uriah says.

I don't think about anyone or anything when I slip off my shirt and throw it into a wet puddle on the grass.

I look up from where I sat down on a log to see a gaping Tris.

My head feels a bit foggy and I'm still cold but I smile when I see her staring.

"Here- here's your shirt..." She says.

I take it whispering a low "thanks" and scoot myself closer to the fire. I don't put on the shirt yet letting my chest dry off.

"You can sit Tris," I say patting the spot on the log besides me.

She blushes but sits down.

"Who wants to roast marshmallows?" Uriah asks throwing a bag of white fluff at Zeke's face.

"Ooh me!" Marlene squeals all girly like.

After a minute, I slip on the shirt Tris gave me.

I lean back placing my hand on the wood, close to Tris.

"So my initiate, what did you think of me during initiation?" I ask.

My face is close to hers although not close enough to kiss her.

_Tobias stop it._

"I'm not your initiate anymore!" She voices indignantly elbowing my ribs.

"Prove it."

"Well first, Four I'm Dauntless. I'm not training to be one and second initiation is over!" She exclaims.

"Those two were kind of alike," I say poking her cheek."

"Ugh Four, really," she sighs elbowing me again.

Nobody notices us talking which I am thoroughly grateful for, because I would have unending teasing from Zeke in the future.

"Really."

"Then I don't care," she says.

"I bet you do," I say playfully.

"Does it _look _like I do?" She says raising her eyebrows.

"Hmmm..." I say acting like I'm thinking. "Yes, it _does_," I finally say.

She bumps her shoulder with mine.

"Now, now Tris," I say chiding her.

"Tobias Eaton, I don't think you're sane," she says,

"Funny, I didn't think I was either!"

"Well then that makes two of us," she says leaning into my arm.

I freeze.

Night is approaching, and I can feel it in my bones. The thin ache of the wind pushing against the foliage and the whistle of birds and the other avian creatures.

She doesn't seem to think she is doing anything odd, anything out of the ordinary, but I'm rigid, surprised.

She looks up at me quickly trying not to catch my eye but she does and I can see her blush distinctively.

"If you really want to know what I thought of you then here: I thought you were mysterious, informative, and very inspiring," she says ticking off the three adjectives with her fingers.

"How about now? Well now that you know who I am?" I ask.

The shadows of the fire leave eerie shapes floating and sliding off the trees trunks. The amber color slipping into the shadows and melting in with what seems perpetual darkness.

"Now?" She asks her cheeks reddening.

On the other hand, maybe it's from the fire.

"Now that I'm not your instructor," I say nodding.

She bites her lip not making eye contact with me.

She rocks herself back and forth sliding her hands underneath her thighs.

I close my eyes briefly, scared of what she might say.

"Well..."

"You're cool and..." She stops trailing off.

"And?" I press leaning forward a bit.

"Hey I'm gonna go crash in the tent!" Uriah exclaims sauntering off looking dazed.

Will and Christina who lean on each other kiss briefly then nod standing up.

Zeke pulls himself up latching on to Shauna's arm.

Marlene already disappeared.

"I like you," Tris says ending her sentence then dashing off to the tent Christina and her share.

I look at the fire and then back at where Tris ran off to.

Either my head is swimming from how cold I feel or the fact that the girl I like said she likes me.

Now all I have to do is make a goddy move.

**[PAGE BREAK]****  
**  
I extinguish the fire letting the smoke slowly fan out. I sit down on the log making sure that the fire has stopped so that I won't burn down the whole campground.

I lean my head back on the tree behind me letting myself breathe.

My head ache which is my distinct telltale sign that I'm sick.

I play different scenarios in my head about telling Tris I like her. None of them seem correct though, and after a while, I feel myself nodding off slipping off the log.

I wake up with a cold start my arms numb and cold and a pungent smell burning my nose.

I shake my head grimacing from the aches that it brings me.

"Did you sleep out here?" A voice behind me asks.

"Aren't _you _an early riser?" I say lifting my eyebrows to a fully dressed Tris.

"Maybe. God, what's that smell?" She asks.

"_That_ is what I think is a dying specimen," I reply in a professor-y accent.

"Well _sir_, let us investigate," she says wrinkling her nose again.

We search the little meadow-ish place that Zeke picked out smelling the pungent smell of rotting animal.

"Hey about yesterday..." I say trailing not knowing how to say what I want to say.

My mind goes off on a tangent of a song that plays in my mind for a second.

"Forget about it Tobias, I get it, you don't like me," she says kicking a few pebbles.

My stomach warms at my name, _Tobias_.

I stop abruptly from walking and she does when she sees me stop.

"Hey, that's not what I was going to say!" I say indignantly.

"Well let's just say that's a _version _of what you were going to say," she says in a resigned tone.

"No, actually not at all."

"Really?" She asks her eyes lit with a spark of hope.

"I was going to say that I like you too," I say.

_There. Done. I said it.__  
_  
She steps closer to me, her body about six inches away.

I almost sigh. _Just_ six inches.

"You know I didn't think you'd say that," she says quietly.

"Why not?"

"Well there are a couple reasons... First I'm not pretty, there's plenty of other girls, and well I'm small I guess. It goes with lots of stuff after that," she says like she's ticking off the reasons she doesn't like herself.

"You know what?" I ask.

She looks at me as if I'm supposed to agree and say, "Yeah, well I guess so".

I lean in, I'm closer so we share breaths.

"I think you're quite pretty, I don't want other girls, and from what I've seen and experienced you're quite the killer if you wanted to be."

She bites her bottom lip, chewing; she is thinking.

"Well I like you too Tobias but I guess you already knew that."

"It's not too bad to hear it again," I say softly.

She smiles lightly.

I lean in closer our lips almost touching, so, so close.

"Then Tobias, I like you," she repeats.

I smile.

She leans a centimeter closer. One more and we would be kissing.

"Tobias Eaton! I thought I told you to listen!" A voice erupts from behind me.

The shock registering from Tris's face lets me realize that she was as caught up in the moment as I was.

I spin around seeing my oh-so-delightful father looking like he hadn't cleaned up since the night I knocked him out cold.

Blood is crusted on what is usually a stiff grey uniform suit. His black and white tie is wet with a liquid I wouldn't vouch to be water.

Suddenly I remember what he texted me and I feel stupid for being out here.

_Stupid_, stupid, stupid Tobias. _God forsaken Marcus_ is roaming and you don't remember!

Tris stays silent slowly gravitating closer to me.

"Tobias don't worry, I'm not here for you."

**A/N: I'm not feeling this chapter. Thanks for reviews, follows, favs, and everything! I'm glad people like reading this. I never actually said this but this **_**is**_** my first fan fiction.****  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16******

**I don't own Divergent!******

**TRIS****'S POV: ****  
**_Close_. That close, so undeniably close.

"Tris come on!" Tobias says yanking my arm causing me to wince.

"Sorry," he says his voice caught fiercely by the wind.

Marcus emits something like a growl from his mouth and shuffles his feet.

"But, but- Marcus is out there!" I say.

"And so is Christina," Tobias replies giving me a steady look.

I think that I'm just angered that Marcus intruded on our moment because we were so close.

Then I think Christina.

_Oh God, Dauntless has been making me selfish or maybe I always was.___

It doesn't matter now because my best friend is in trouble. I bound ahead of Tobias, running faster. Out of my peripheral, I can see that mud and water is slipping past my shoes. The river/brook thing Tobias fell into is just to my left.

"Tris wait up!" Tobias yells.

My vision blurs for some reason and I see black. After a minute or so, I regain my composure. I reach the camp tearing open the zipper of the tent I share with Christina.

"Christina! Wake up! Out, now!"

"Tris? What is it? I need my beauty sleep," she grumbles peeling her eyes open, half-lidded.

"Get up! Now!" I say almost tripping in my frantic attempt to secure Christina's safety.

"Why! I'm tired!"

"Because I said so," I mutter grabbing her arm.

Everything seems different. The tent looks as if Christina re-did it adding bundles of suitcases to the corner.

"Let go Tris! Is this about Four? Did he do something?"

"No, it's not about Four!" I yelp seeing Tobias standing straight in front of me looking as placid as ever.

"What about me?" Tobias asks.

I stare at him. He doesn't look like he's just had an encounter with Marcus; he doesn't look scared. He must see the confusion on my face because he takes my arm. I intentionally ignore the tingles that run up and down.

"What are you doing?" I ask my voice raising.

"Tris calm down, he's not coming," he says tugging my arm to get my undivided attention.

"What do you mean?" I ask my face contorted in question, eyebrows raised high on my forehead.

"He's not coming," he repeats.

He doesn't answer my question intentionally. I see it in his eyes.

I turn around to Christina who is half asleep standing up. The sleeping bag is draped across the left side of her body and she is wearing a white tank top and colorful sleeping pants. She runs her fingers across the orange fabric of the tent sleepily. This is so unlike Christina who would be wide-awake at juicy gossip.

"Tobias Eaton, explain," I whisper fiercely.

"Wake up Tris," he says.

Jesus, he's acting so odd.

"Tris wake up," he says again.

My eyebrows knit.

"What are you talking about Four?"

"Curse you Marcus. Wake up Tris!"

**TOBIAS'S POV: **  
I shake Tris's arm again hoping she'll wake up.

Thanks to Marcus Tris freaked to get Christina, slipped, and fell into the same stupid river that I fell into yesterday. She hit her head I think on the sharp stones embedded into the clay dirt.

"Damn you Marcus," I curse under my breath.

I presented my father with a good clean punch to the face before taking after Tris, so I don't know his condition or situation.

_Well I know his situation._

I've been so worried about Tris that I forgot Christina has been his target the entire time. He intends to capture Christina to ransom her for the camp. Jeanine, his so-called accomplice (by me) has no role that I can identify. I shake Tris again.

"Tris come on, wake up," I say gently moving her shoulder back and forth.

She mumbles something and her lips rub together looking inviting.

_Still wanting that kiss Tobias._

_Well no durh._

"Tobias!" She whispers fiercely grabbing at her hair.

I look to see if she's regained consciousness but she hasn't. I look around gazing at the foliage, as it will help me gain answers I need.

Come on Tobias, think.

I lift Tris up into my arms and jog back to camp. Well the camp we made in the woods. As I expected nobody is awake.

"Ah," Tris sighs with her eyes closed.

"Tris? Come on Tris," I mumble.

She hit her head but from what I've learned from instruction for training, it's not fatal. I skim my fingers over her head, over her temples, and then to the crown. It's probably shock because she was almost killed yesterday.

Almost _killed_.

God, why did I ever let her come here? I debate on what to do for a millisecond. Tobias, you can think, just think.

"Christina!" I say.

Tris shuffles in my arms once whimpering slightly making me wonder if she actually is _really_ injured.

"Tris? Tris?" I ask wondering if she can hear me.

"Christina get up!" I call again.

A groan and a series of shuffling emit from the tent furthest to my left and Christina comes stumbling out in a baggy shirt and low basketball shorts. I raise my eyebrows at her while she rubs the sleep from her eyes.

"Four if this is about Tr- God, what happened!"

"Results from my father," I say my voice thinning in a tight edged way.

"She- I mean he did that to Tris?" She asks rushing up to Tris.

I feel tempted to bat her hands away telling her that I've it all under control, but I don't because I don't have pretty much anything under control. Unless cooking skills count which they probably don't.

"Ok... Although I'm really confused about all this I think we should go to my father about this," she says looking at Tris's face concerned.

"But... What if..." I trail off.

I don't have any sufficient reason to deny her unless being a coward counts. I'm still scared of Marcus. I thought I was done with that, but no, I am still a coward.

_Coward.__  
_  
"Four? Did you hear me?" Christina asks.

She asks, but no, I do not hear her because my mind is whirling with possible excuses. _Coward, coward, coward _my mind hisses.

"Four come on, it's about Tris!"

I snap up my thought process dispersing into pieces and hints of shock.

"Marcus didn't do this to Tris," I blurt out.

"What? I thought you said he did," Christina says confused.

"I lied, well I don't know. What's up with Tris though? I mean I don't think she fell in that hard but-"

"Four?"

"Yeah?"

"Stop rambling."

TRIS'S POV:  
My head throbs although not the same feeling as it did when I was attacked by the Chasm. The sharp pangs of pain that followed a brutal near-death beating.

"Tris?"

I groan something intelligible to even me.

"Thank God! Tris?" Christina's voice floats to my ears in a muffled manner soaking in silently.

A warm hand slips under my head and another hand touches my cheek lightly. I smell cologne and metal a comforting scent in my present state.

"Tris come on," Tobias says in monotone his deep voice barely audible.

My eyes shoot open and spot bright colors of yellow and white vibrantly blocking my vision. Tobias's hand rubs against my cheek steadily as if he knows that I can't see and he is waiting.

"Tris can you drink some water?" Christina asks.

Christina stands in the corner of what notice is our tent. Tobias looms over me still rubbing my cheek gently his blue, blue eyes looking concerned. The way they repeat my name irritates me.

"I'm sorry Tris," he says his voice low.

I give him what I hope to resemble a crooked smile and say, "you have nothing to apologize for."

He raises his eyebrows but smiles. Christina clears her throat and my eyes snap back to her. I feel my cheeks brighten with blood.

"What happened?" I ask rubbing my head.

Prickling pain starts and then stops in a swift quick motion.

"River, you fell in. Marcus is still out there but I was more concerned about you," Tobias says.

Christina wears an odd expression on her face that I can't decipher and I don't have enough energy to try. My head is spinning slightly and I suddenly remember that what happened at the Chasm only occurred yesterday. I groan.

"Christina?"

"Yes?" she responds.

"Are you willing to help us save this camp?" Tobias asks.

Christina nods as if they have gone over this already, before I woke up.

"I'd be honored."

"Hey how about me?" I ask indignantly bringing myself up to a sitting position.

I ignore the low throb in my head and focus on the determined look on Tobias's face.

"I did say we didn't I?"

Christina suddenly exits the tent and I'm left alone with Tobias. The sight of him still makes me feel warm and nervous.

"There's something I need to steal first," he says.

"For the plan?" I ask confused.

He walks up closer to me a conflicted yet confident aura surrounding him.

"No not for the plan, I need to steal something more important. And you're going to have help me."

"What is it?" I ask my tone exasperated.

Him playing at mysteriousness isn't improving my mood.

"Are you willing?"

I nod wanting to know.

"Good," he says leaning in close to me sliding his hand to the side of my face. "Because stealing a kiss would be so much harder if you weren't in agreement with it."

**A/N: It's been a long time! My finals have ended so I think I'll have more time to write. I don't like putting up a chappie with only an author's note-false hope- so I apologize for that. Please help me with ideas on my story because I need some ideas. I hope this chapter is good- although I'm not completely on board with it myself-!** **Read and Review!** **And thank you for the many reviews and such last chapter!**

P.S- To that on Guest: No it was not a typo


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**I don't own Divergent!**

**TRIS'S POV:**

I've never been kissed before. Maybe on the cheek lightly or a quick mistake of somebody else, but never on the lips fully- by a person I have liked for some time.

_Steal a kiss._

That's what he said. He likes me. I thought he might've, but I denied myself the thought. I don't know how to respond so when he pulls back I swear I did something wrong. He grins at me like a maniac.

"Tobias-"

He pulls my face to his tilting my head up. My hands loop around his neck and they run into his dark hair. His hair is soft and scruffy at the same time, smoothing under my fingers. I can feel him smiling against my lips. His lips are soft and warm pressed against mine. Both of his hands cage my face, holding me to him.

"Tobias," I say breathless.

"Yeah?" He asks tilting his head slightly grinning.

"What was that?" I say my face probably resembling shock.

_Oh stupid Tris! Why'd you have to say that!_

"What I had to steal," he says still smiling.

His blue eyes brighten with a glint. I can't help myself so I smile. He puts his lips right next to my ear the warmth tickling the soft cartilage. My heart is pounding at his closeness.

"Best thing I've ever stolen."

His lips press to my ear quickly before returning to my full view. I try not to appear as I'm absolutely enjoying his kisses.

"What have you stolen before?" I ask amused.

"This and that," he murmurs. "I like you Tris," he says suddenly.

"Like you too Tobias," I say breathing in his scent.

_Metal, sweat, detergent._

"I hate to say this," he says. "But we got to go."

I jut my lower lip and he smiles at me. I roll my eyes rubbing a finger over the back of his hand. He grabs my finger and laces all of his through mine.

"So," I ask tentatively. "What does that make us?" I say.

"Together!" Tobias says cheekily.

Somewhere near my stomach a warm feeling spreads to my toes. I like him, he likes me. I can't think straight.

"I-" I stop forgetting that I have nothing to say.

"What's up Tris? You feeling ok?"

"Yeah... Yeah I'm ok," I say leaning to his arm.

He slips an arm around my waist steadying me. I shiver at his touch.

"Tris, hey Stiff, are you sure you want to get up?"

I narrow my eyes when he says "Stiff" so he rubs my cheek with the back of his index finger.

"Hey Tobias," I stop not knowing what faction he came from originally- he was probably Dauntless- so I don't have a name to call him.

He chuckles and I bat his hand away.

"Come on Tris," he says gesturing to outside.

I hop up my thoughts light and airy -I feel stupid-, but it's Tobias's fault for making me feel like this. Thinking of Tobias I glance over at him and give a once over. The same dark jeans and dark shirt. His dark brown hair is stiffened just a bit with gel and his navy eyes are glinting. The muscles in his arms are defined even more when he moves.

"Com-coming," I say.

Oh God, why must he be so perfect?

I scamper after him and just as I reach the opening of the tent he lifts me up over his shoulder.

"Tobias?" I ask wondering what in the world he's doing.

"Yes, Stiff?" He responds his deep voice rumbling with hints of amusement.

"What are you doing?"

"Carrying you," he says.

I loop my arms around his neck after he starts walking so I won't fall- although I don't think he would let me fall.

"Come on you two! Just because I left you guys alone it doesn't mean you can get all lovey-dovey on me," Christina says her hands on her hips.

"Hm lovey-dovey Christina? What do you do with Will? Talk about the meaning of life?" Tobias says the light amusement still apparent in his tone.

Christina blushes a crimson color which makes me think what she's thinking of. I chuckle.

At least it got Christina to shut up.

"T-Four what's the plan?" I ask.

"Mm wait let me think," he says taking a lock of my hair and twirling it between his long slender fingers.

He seems to remain in some contact with me ever since he kissed me- holding my hand, his finger skimming my cheek, twirling my hair. It makes me feel awake. Christina raises an eyebrow as Tobias looks at me thoughtfully. I shrug at her and she rolls her eyes good naturedly.

"Four? Stop with Tris's hair and talk," Christina says.

"Huh? Sorry, but what if I don't want to?"

I roll my eyes, but my cheeks heat up with blush-blood.

"Well I don't care! Come on!" She says. "Tris tell him to stop!"

I turn to face Tobias and firmly place a hand on his chest and playfully push him back. He rolls his eyes, but turns to Christina.

"Well it is your father how would you like to approach this?"

"We need evidence," she responds. "We can't do anything without evidence."

"Which we've gathered none of," I say exasperated.

"And why is nobody awake!" Christina asks.

It's actually funny how everybody is actually asleep. Nobody has woken up at all.

"Yeah it's weird..."

Tobias taps my shoulder and I turn around to him.

"Yeah?"

"Sorry I'm kind of distracted by your beauty can you stand behind me?" He says absolutely serious.

"Oh God, Four," I respond rolling my eyes.

"Can you two focus?" Christina shouts.

"Huh?"

"_Focus _Four, just _focus_."

**TOBIAS'S POV:**

An odd feeling courses through my body. I feel warm and cold and overly happy than I've been- ever. She likes me, I like her. It actually hurts to think straight.

But Tobias you could just say Marcus.

I shudder at my thoughts thrown off by the sudden dark interference with my brain.

"You ok Four?" Christina asks offhandedly.

"Tobias?" Tris says low enough so that only I will hear my name.

I collect my thoughts and straighten my back turning rigid and taut. Tris's tiny hand skims across my arm as if to reassure me that my sad excuse for a father is not mine. I rub my flames to calm that fierce desire to perform something directly off of impulse.

"What's wrong Tobias?" She whispers in my ear.

Her lips tickle my ear with her hot breath. I shiver hoping she doesn't notice my reaction. She's unraveling me. I shake my head lightly. She takes my hand lacing up our fingers and squeezes my hand. I squeeze back once. I finally can touch her- hold her hand, or anything- without being embarrassed to.

_Not like you were embarrassed._

"Well how are we going to get evidence?" Tris asks.

"We could always just report him and make him fess up," Christina's says.

I shake my head.

"No, who are they going to believe a grown man or a couple of teenagers?" I respond matter-of-factly.

Tris loops her arm around mine and draws herself closer to my side. Nervous to do so I wriggle out of her grasp and snake my arm around her waist. When she obliges I breathe out.

"Well what is your idea Four?"

"We should find him first. Marcus on the loose isn't a good idea for any of us," I say instructor voiced.

"Where did you leave him?" Christina asks.

"Somewhere near the stream thing."

"Let's go then!" Christina shouts excited.

"Whoa wait; have you seen what you're wearing? I've never seen you that way," I say.

"Oh jeez! Ok I'll change then we'll go," she says dashing into the tent.

I turn to Tris and give her a crooked smile. She smiles back although I can see the anxiousness and fatigued look in her eyes.

"Aren't you tired Tris?" I ask.

She looks up at me her eyes sliding.

"Yeah, well no- I mean I'm fine," she sighs.

I gaze at her almost smiling because I know she likes me as much as I like her. Which is _quite_ a lot. I wrap her in a hug thinking that after all that has happened she needs one. She buries her face into my shoulder and breathes hot air into the thin jacket I have on.

"Question, but do you still have my jacket?" I ask her.

"Your jacket? Yeah I still have it," she says into my shoulder.

"Good."

"Why?"

"Because I just thought about it," I say.

"Do you want it back? Because-"

"No! I want you to have it."

"Then why'd you ask Tobias?"

I shrug and she laughs for a reason that remains unknown to me.

**TRIS'S POV:**

My heart beats a mile a minute pounding through my chest making my body alert, awake. Tobias's fingers drum against his knee alternating to resting on my own. I force myself not to shy away from his touch because that was how I was raised. Physical affection wasn't a strongpoint of learning for my family.

Christina is in her father's office discussing about Marcus and our situation. I wanted to go in, but Christina insisted that she could do it alone.

"We could go somewhere tonight," Tobias says into my ear softly.

My head jerks to the side and collides with his. I wince while he laughs.

"With this all going on?" I ask him.

"Forget that disgusting man. I can officially call you my girlfriend now, I'm taking us somewhere."

"Are you sure Tobias? What if something goes wrong? Like if Marcus is being a psychopathic jerk and-"

"Tris," he says lingering on that one syllable for as long as he can. "For me?"

I run through my thought process trying to think of all the possibilities that could happen with us and Marcus- things that have happened. My Erudite switches on.

He gives me that resolve-shattering look- navy eyes wide, lips set in a subtle pout, and that goddy beautiful face.

"Don't do that Four. Don't you give me that look!" I say wringing my hands.

He smiles as if he's just won a battle- which he has- that he knew he would eventually.

"Where would you like to go fairest one?" He asks.

I hear Christina's muffled voice through the tinted glass door and her father's deep tone softer than hers. My inner Erudite forces me to listen although I would rather forget about Marcus.

"You pick, I think you know the camp just a bit better than me."

Tobias's warm fingers lace through mine and I feel shy again. I hope my cheeks don't flush like how I imagine they would.

"Or I could cook and then we could do something," he says- mostly to himself.

"Since you're an amazing cook..."

"I'm glad you enjoy my cooking," he says in his deep voice.

"Of course I do," I say sleepily.

My eyelids droop and my head lightly aches.

"Tobias?" I ask him quietly to make sure nobody hears his real name.

"Yeah Tris?"

"Can I sleep for a bit? Just like five minutes. My head hurts," I say.

He pats his lap and I lower my head down to his lap. I hate to feel weak right now, but I need sleep. Plus, this is Tobias.

**TOBIAS'S POV:**

Tris is probably right about the danger of Marcus. I really want to take her somewhere though, and my god-forsaken father is not getting in my way. Tris shuffles and moans a bit.

"Shh Tris," I say softly caressing her golden hair.

Christina bursts through the door smirking at me with a cocky grin on her face.

"I bet you want to hear this," she says plopping into the seat next to Tris.

Tris shoots up abruptly colliding the top of her head with my chin.

"Oh jeez, that's the second time," she mumbles.

I smirk slightly while chuckling.

"So dad- my dad said that he would watch out and start looking into the stuff further," Christina reports looking pleased.

I glance over at Tris to see that she holds the same expression of withheld words. She thinks the same as I do. She knows just "looking into" things about Marcus won't suffice. Neither of us voices our thoughts though and Christina appears pleased by the fact.

"Thanks Christina," Tris says stiffly.

Christina doesn't appear to hear the edge in her tone because see hops up and grabs Tris's arm yanking her away from me. The last thing I hear is "So what did I hear about a date?" when she skips out of the cold brick building Tris in her grasp.

**A/N: Mm so I hope you guys enjoy the chappie. Summer is on! Is anybody as obsessed with Theo James? No? Too bad. To the people who read A/N's I suggest a book. The 5****th**** Wave by Rick Yancey. It's superbly awesome. Anyway please read & review and keep giving those ideas!**

**~TFW**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

I don't own Divergent!

TRIS'S POV:  
"Where's he taking you?" Christina's squeals skipping around with euphoria.

I smile at Christina once and shrug my shoulders. My mind is not anything near where Tobias is going to take me on a date though. It's mainly centered upon the fact that Christina's father probably didn't take her seriously and we aren't safe until Marcus doesn't try an assault every few days. My head spins. A bit from hitting Tobias twice and from the impact that knocked me out- plus the after effects of being almost killed. I'm quite glad I'm still alive.

"Tris! Christina!" A voice yells behind us. Where are you two going?" Tobias asks.

"I was taking Tris to the Pit," she says. "You can come if you want."

"First why? And second I don't exactly have a choice, because I'm not just going to randomly come in on a paintball game Uriah and Zeke are hosting."

"To get her something to wear. And sure you can, although today is not a good day to be killed," Christina says.

Tobias and I exchange glances. He knows it's still dangerous and nothing is over. He gives me a rough crooked smile. I hold out my hand gesturing for him to take it, and we lace fingers.

"Later?" He whispers into my ear.

I nod my head convincingly. _Yes_.

"Later."

As we walk to the Pit, I see several people giving Tobias and me once-overs. Plausibly admiring Tobias and wondering how he likes me- considering he's holding my hand. Tobias kisses my cheek as if to say, "Stop thinking like that."

"Are you sure about girl shopping Four?" Christina's asks.

"Psh I'm not even sure," I mutter under my breath.

Tobias smiles at my comment and nods.

"You'll miss me anyways," he whispers.

"Will not!" I say indignantly.

"Then if I just leave..." He says walking away in a noticeable strut. He walks away a couple feet before I notice that I don't want him to leave.

"No! I mean that's not- not what I meant- it's-"

"Haha Tris. Told you so," he says bumping my shoulder and bestowing me a chaste kiss on the head. I wriggle away acting as if I don't want him to touch me.

"Where's Will? I can't stand seeing this without him around," Christina's whines to me.

"You didn't wake him up," I respond simply.

Christina gives me a 'no duh' look. I smile.

"Where are we going?" Tobias asks.

Christina gestures for us to walk past the Chasm to the shops in the Pit. I freeze looking at the Chasm my eyes wide in shock. I'm back here, at the Chasm. _No, no, no_. I don't want to be here. Tobias's hand touches my shoulder and I unfreeze. I'm fine_. Perfectly_ fine, I can handle myself, and plus Tobias is here.  
He squeezes my hand, which I didn't realize he took hold of while I was staring. We start walking again and Christina starts talking about how camp is ending in a few weeks.

"Whoa I forgot about camp ending," I say widening my eyes in initial shock.

No camp means school is on again. Camp doesn't end for a while though.

"Because," Christina says rolling her eyes. "You were too caught up with him." She juts a thumb in Tobias's general direction.

I feel the heat of an upcoming blush rise to my cheeks. Christina smiles as a Candor would after telling an unholy amount of truth.

"_Aw_ Tris your blushing over Four, that's absolutely adorable!" Christina squeals.

I glance over at Tobias and his eyes say, "Not the only think you've been caught up with." _Marcus_, the name gives me a hint of bitter residue when I voice it, but when I think the name it only brings on images of a younger Tobias, being abused- it pains my mind to think of it. I tilt my head at him to say "mostly you though." He awards me with a lazy looking grin.

"_See_! You guys have those little secret eye conversations that are just…" she trails off to emit a wistful sigh.

I hear Tobias ruffling his jacket out and exhaling out a puff of cold Dauntless Compound air. Even without taking the slightest glimpse at Tobias, I can feel him inwardly rolling his eyes on Christina's offhand relationship comments.

"Tris come on let's see if we can acquire an appealing dress for this date of yours." I open my mouth to object, but she cuts me off not even realizing I was about to speak. "Not that you're not appealing or anything because honestly I think your beautiful Tris-"

"Christina _come_ on! Let's just get to the goddy store," I say shaking my head at her talkativeness. I know it's wearing Tobias down; he never liked her talking in initiation either.

"Ok, ok," she exhales noisily.

**TOBIAS'S POV:  
**My back aches excessively today from the old faded scars that my skin can still sense. A belt with warm frayed leather and an oily texture could do so much to a smooth back. My flames seem to prickle hotly as if to remind me why they are presently painted on my skin and what the elegiac meaning is.I resume buttoning down my black shirt slowly taking each button into some meaning.

_One, breathe._

_Two, you're secure._

_Three, be Dauntless._

_Four, me._

I smile.

_Five, you coward._

I bite my lip ragging the skin causing me to wince lowly cursing. I sling the black and white tie around my neck so I don't forget to situate it around myself later.

_Six, Tris._

I sigh visioning her face.

_Seven, keep going._

_Seven, you have everything under control._

_Eight, he won't catch you anymore._

_Nine think Divergent._

_Ten, oh God, run. You're late!_

I rush out of the room bidding Zeke goodbye before seizing my sneakers, belting my jeans, and securing the tie around my neck.

**TRIS'S POV:**

I fidget in my grey dress before wiping my sweaty hands on Tobias's jacket. I check my phone. _8:05_. He's late. Maybe… he figured out he made a mistake. That he could have prettier. _Tris, _I scold myself. _Tobias is better than that._

A loud, nervous knock sounds on the door knocking me back to reality. Christina left with Will already when I insisted she didn't have to stay, that Tobias would be here soon. That he was only on the other side of the room.

"Tris?" I hear Tobias's deep rumbling voice sound.

I lunge for the door grabbing Tobias's jacket. I'm rewarded to a fresh looking Tobias who stares at me as long as I stare at him. He wears faded blue jeans with a black button down and a semi crooked black and white tie. I reach up to straighten his tie and he chuckles touching the back of his rough hand to my cheek.

_You thought he wouldn't come._

_I was stupid to think so._

He takes in my dress before I push him out of his daze. My dress is simple really, a slate grey color that reaches down to my knees. A soft grey tulle layer that puffs out ever so slightly at the waist and adds some curve to my small body. My hair is in an elegant twist on the top of my head, a gold swirl. Tobias leans in tickling the soft cartilage at my ear with his hot breath.

"You look good Tris."

My cheeks redden; I can feel the heat like every time I can feel myself shocked with sudden electricity every time my skin contacts his.

"Don't blush like it's not true. Although you _are_ cute when you blush, looking-"

"Tobias you're starting sound like Christina, the Candor-ness," I say poking his ribs and leaning up to mess his hair up.

"Mm I don't think so Stiff," he says bestowing me with that lazy smile.

"Oh Stiff _you_," I say.

"Come on let's go," he says dragging me from the room without even a chance to turn off the flickering light.

**[PAGE BREAK]**

"Where is this?" I ask breathless from the sharp cold night air.

"You don't remember?" Tobias asks an edge of laughter in his voice. "I thought those steps were a _dead _giveaway."

"Well," I say in an undermining tone. "I _am _blindfolded."

"I suppose you are," he says.

His lips touch mine briefly, before I have time to comprehend where I am and what is happening. A shock spurts through my stomach warming my entire being. Then he pulls back and the warmth simmers down to a dull ache. Fingers swipe at the blindfold behind my eyes and my eyesight bursts with vision, blurred and disfigured for an instant and then clear as the sky was on the first day I zip-lined and met Tobias- or Four then.

"The zip-lining building?" I ask my eyebrows creased.

"I met you here," he says. "Well let's say I met you _again _here."

I laugh and reach up to kiss his cheek. The _second_ time I met him.

"Yes, my highest instructor, I met you in a training room the _first_ time," I say breathing in the sharp distinct air.

His fingertips dance over the back of my hand causing sparks to ignite in flickers of heat.

"You were such a Stiff," he say cocking his head his eyes mischievous.

His index fingers slide back behind my ears anchoring my face. Just before he leans in, he repeats his words, "_Such a Stiff_."

**A/N: Happy Six Four day! Only two of them every year! I'm sorry if this chappie wasn't the exactly best in the world… I'm trying to lightly build up the Fourtris. Shout out to the amazing band Imagine Dragons who helped me write this chapter. Thank for follows, favs, reviews, etc…! Please Read & Review! Ideas and such are very welcome!**

**P.S.-Thanks again **_**LostInThePost **_**if you're reading this :) **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen******

**I don't own Divergent!******

**TRIS'S POV:****  
**He gives me a fleeting look, a wicked crooked smile at the edge of my peripheral.

"Want to know something Tris?" He asks pulling out a chair for me to sit.

I take a seat my eyebrows threaded together in confusion. There are two porcelain plates of fettuccine pasta on the slab of wood used as a table and tall glasses of vanilla smelling liquid.

"Yeah sure Tobias," I say acting only mildly curious although I'm buzzing with interest the adrenaline rush ready to start.

"Well you know how you're a Stiff?"

"Oh _God_, Tobias I'm _Dauntless_ now! Stop with the Stiff," I say with a defiant stare him.

"No, that's not what I meant... Did you know I'm a transfer to Dauntless?"

"Yeah, you told Christina and me on the first day of training," I say.

His eyebrows knit as if he's just verbally unlocked something I should understand.

"So you're a transfer? I am too," I say my fingers tapping steadily against the small table we are sitting at.

"Tris." He says laughing quietly with that wicked grin plastered to his handsome face.

"What? I don't get it!" I exclaim breathily.

"Have you ever thought about what faction I came from?" He says an inquiring look emanating from his face.

My stomach twists. No, I have never thought of what faction he came from because he is the epitome of Dauntless to me. I regard him with a questioning gaze.

"What faction was...? Were you from?" I ask scared of what his answer might be.

However, why am I scared? Tobias is Dauntless now and that won't change. If he was a Candor, would I not like him? No, Tobias is the dark blue-eyed boy that taught me how to shoot a gun, throw a punch, and _be _Dauntless.

He nervously retrieves his fork from the middle of the table and swirls some creamy pasta into his mouth. I watch him eat engrossed in the simplicity of his eating habits that I don't ask a question.

"I was Abnegation," he blurts out suddenly. I'm immediately aware that I have stayed silent for a long period.

My eyes widen and he stares back at me with the same placid expression he usually reverts to with foreigners. "You were _Abnegation_? Like me?"

"Yeah… I am- was a Stiff like you," he says knotting his slender fingers together and fixating his blue gaze on his lap.

"Wow so we're more alike than I thought," I say reasoning with myself.

Tobias stays silent for the longest time just staring with a conflicted look as if he's having an internal fight.

"If you look at it that way then yes," he says his tone low and deep.

"What's wrong Tobias?" I ask laying my hand halfway across the table so he can lace his fingers through mine. The only thing that rattles me is that he doesn't. He doesn't look at me affectionately or touches the back of his rough hand to my cheek or laugh at me as if I'm the funniest person ever. He stays unnervingly silent.

"Tobias?" I say again.

His blue stare is directed somewhere between my head and the crisp dark that surrounds us. The small candle Tobias lit with a match burns dimly illuminating Tobias's face to a greater extent than it brightens anywhere near mine. His deep-set eyes shadow under the wavering light making his eyelashes long, beautiful.

"Four?" I say regressing to the former nickname, I knew him as.

He doesn't answer and a quiet buzz emanating near my gut spreads to my chest making my hands sweat and my body become taut with nervousness. I stand and round the table and go shake his broad shoulders. In all my nervousness, I can't help but notice how muscular he is through his jacket. Randomly he snaps out of his odd trance like state and wraps his arms around me burying his face in my hair.

"Four?" I say looping my arms around his stomach.

"Why are you calling me Four?" He asks sudden panic apparent into his tone.

"Tobias? What happened Tobs?" I say cautiously tipping my head back to meet my eyes with his.

Meeting Tobias has made me more open, less Abnegation. Although I have long shed away my Abnegation robes, my gut feeling is, as Abnegation would act. He has also brought out the caring side of me.

"My back... It hurts... I can't-"

"Tobias sit down." He sits at my command. "_Breathe_."

I pull my chair next to him and lay my head in his lap carefully seeing if he ok with my actions. He nods although I'm not exactly sure if the gesture is directed toward me. He mentioned his back in his small panic attack. The only thing that comes to mind is Marcus. _Marcus_. The name might cause something to arise in Tobias so I don't mention the name just quietly pat the back of his hand.

"I'm sorry Tris. I must look like an idiot I just-"

"Don't worry Tobias," I say.

His jacket I'm wearing muffles his low sobs greatly. My mind is on edge considering Tobias is crying on me. Tobias, the stoic Dauntless instructor, my epitome of Dauntless, is crying. This isn't him, which makes me wonder who or what triggered his emotions like this.

"Tobias? Tell me what's wrong," I say in an absolutely unfamiliar coaxing voice that I have never used on anyone until now.

"I don't… my back- I'm sorry Tris," he pants vigorously trying to compose himself.

"Tobias come on let's go back, you can sleep. I think you're just tired." No, I don't think he's "just tired", but I know he doesn't need to worry about what _I_ think at this moment.

He bites his lip and his eyes gleam with sense of vulnerability that is never present. His arms embrace me tighter to him before gently letting go so that we can walk. I lace my fingers though his after carefully blowing out the candle and making a mental note to come back and clean up the food later. The silence that looms over us as we advance toward each step worries me.

**[PAGE BREAK]**

I sit on a chair in the boys' room waiting for Tobias. He went and showered without a word to me just a kiss on my cheek, painfully close to my lips but not close enough. I decide that I should probably go and clean up our little date so I leave Tobias a note.

The air has turned brisk and chilly an unapparent whip on the skin. The steps burn my knees while I mount them reminding me that this is my second time going up them. To my surprise, the candle on the table is burning again and a rush of relief spreads through me that it did not tip over and burn something while I was gone. I _swear_ I blew it out though.

"Hello Ms. Prior nice seeing you again," a voice, says making me jump back in surprise.

A large shadow sits at the seat Tobias was sitting at and next to him a smaller figure, although still larger than I am.

"Hey Stiff," familiar voice sneers.

"Peter what-"the larger figure emerges and I see a disgusting sight. "And Marcus, I should've guessed."

I slowly start backing away praying that they don't notice my movement but they do and Peter lunges to hold me down and whispers profanity when I kick him squarely between his legs.

"Oh no Ms. Prior you are _not _leaving."

**A/N: Thank you for waiting for this come out! Please if you have any suggestions or ideas or such please tell me. Thank you for reviews, favs, follows, etc… As I said in FCS if you read my new fanfic: Please do me a favor and vote for Texas in the Allegiant Tour! Read& Review!**


End file.
